So Good So Far
by CecileGB
Summary: Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre. Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji,Law/Zoro/Sanji. TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, éventuel Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

« Bordel de quoi tu parles ? »

000

Cela voulait sans doute dire beaucoup que le cerveau de Sanji n'ait même pas considéré que cela soit une réponse appropriée à sa…. eh bien, autant appeler un chat un chat … _confession_. Non pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce que Zoro pose un genou à terre et confesse son amour éternel, évidemment il avait cru que l'épéiste essayerai de se battre avec lui, ce qui aurait fini par eux roulant sur le sol et s'agrippant l'un à l'autre et…

Ouais, il bannit cette pensée assez rapidement puisque la réaction de Zoro semblait être de la confusion pure avec peut-être un peu de répulsion, ce qui n'était même pas dans sa liste de choses qui auraient pu sortir de cette conversation.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était secourable à ce stade, mais Zoro _avait_ un peu bu (même si, pour lui, ce n'était sans doute pas assez pour le rendre légèrement éméché). Le mieux était de prétendre qu'il n'avait rien dit, pensa-t-il. Sanji alluma une cigarette pour gagner un peu de temps avant d'aller rincer la vaisselle qui avait été laissée dans l'évier.

« Tu as tellement de mousse dans les oreilles que tu entends des choses, abruti. » Répliqua-t-il, caustique comme toujours, mais cette fois au lieu de répondre quelque chose à propos de son sourcil ou de dévaloriser ses compétences en cuisine l'épéiste plissa simplement son œil et grogna. « Quoi ? La mousse n'a pas _vraiment_ poussé si profondément dans ta tête que tu te changes en arbre, non ? »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit, Cuistot. » Commença lentement Zoro, comme s'il essayait de choisir prudemment ces mots. « Mais juste, _bordel quoi_ ? »

« Donc, tu dis qu'il n'y a _rien_ qui se soit passé entre nous auparavant qui soit plus que de la haine ? » Aboya Sanji avant de réaliser que, et bien, il ne pourrait pas nier _ça_ , il venait de se foirer tout seul.

« Je te respecte. » Zoro le regardait maintenant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, ce qui était quelque part encore plus insultant que sa précédente expression. « Je ne t'aime pas la majorité du temps, mais je te respecte énormément et je sais parfaitement que tu ne laisseras jamais quelqu'un de l'équipage prendre un coup si tu peux le faire à sa place. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Même si c'est amusant de t'agacer, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je veux te baiser. » Il recommençait à avoir l'air horrifié et confus à nouveau. Sanji se mordit les lèvres et se retourna vers l'évier, grattant une assiette mouillée peut-être un peu trop fort.

« Oublie ça j'ai rien dit» marmonna-t-il finalement, parce qu'il faisait assez confiance à Zoro pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas aller se moquer de lui auprès de tout le monde mais si les choses étaient bizarres entre eux quelqu'un s'en rendrait forcément compte.

« Hey » Il pouvait entendre le raclement des pieds de la chaise sur le plancher et fut légèrement surpris quand Zoro vint derrière lui. « Tu m'emmerdes vraiment, Cuistot, mais tu n'es pas un mauvais gars. Si j'étais dans ce genre de chose, peut-être que je serais d'accord. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas seulement repoussé par moi ? » Sanji essaya de garder son ton léger mais même à ces propres oreilles cela sortit comme blessé. Zoro claqua sa langue et haussa les épaules.

« Y'a des choses plus importantes pour lesquelles s'inquiéter, c'tout. La route que j'ai choisi est une que je vais probablement emprunter seul. » Il paraissait sérieux maintenant et Sanji devait admettre, au moins s'il voulait vraiment battre Mihawk, que c'était probablement vrai. Peut-être que cela lui fit se sentir _un petit peu_ mieux qu'il ne soit pas indésirable au point que même Zoro, qui à sa connaissance n'avait jamais eu de partenaire sexuel, le considère s'il était intéressé.

« Peu importe, tu rates quelque chose, tête moussue. » Il s'arrêta finalement de gratter l'assiette et la laissa glisser dans l'eau, roulant ses épaules en arrière.

« En fait, je suis plus surpris que tu sois venu à moi au lieu de tes précieuses femmes. » Zoro souriait maintenant et Sanji lui lança, pas si gentiment que ça, son genou dans le menton. « Hey ! »

« Bâtard. Comme si j'allais jamais avilir l'honneur de mes magnifiques femmes par oser leur demander de me toucher de cette façon. » Il mordilla sa cigarette, se demandant s'il devait admettre plus, mais merde c'était le plus près que lui et Zoro seraient jamais d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert et il n'allait pas gaspiller l'occasion. « J'aime les femmes. J'aime faire plaisir aux femmes. Si l'une d'elles vient à moi et me demande de… Je pourrais le faire parce que je sais que cela lui fera plaisir. Mais si cela ne tient qu'à moi, je ne le ferais jamais. »

« Eh bien, puisque que quand une femme te touche tu commences à saigner partout… » Murmura Zoro, mais il souriait à moitié et Sanji ne le frappa pas _trop_ fort cette fois-ci.

« La ferme, connard. » Il soupira et se retourna enlevant ces mains de l'eau et les séchant sur un torchon non loin. « Donc. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que tu puisses le maintenir au-dessus de ma tête. » Il ne pensait pas que Zoro ferait réellement ça, mais mieux valait être sûr que désolé.

« Che. Peu importe. Déjà oublié. » Promit l'autre homme, mais il paraissait sensiblement plus mal à l'aise que d'ordinaire quand Sanji frappa son épaule et se retourna.

« Tu es déjà bizarre à ce sujet. » Murmura le cuisinier autour de sa cigarette, fixant la pile de vaisselle qu'il avait encore à faire et se demandant s'il allait être paresseux pour une fois dans sa vie.

« Écoute.» Zoro respira lentement par le nez avant de tourner et de revenir, s'arrêtant beaucoup trop près de Sanji. « Je te fais confiance pour ne pas, genre, me sauter dessus dans mon sommeil. Mais ouais, je ne vais pas prétendre que ce n'est pas étrange de savoir que tu préfères les hommes alors que pendant de toutes années je pensais que tu ne te préoccupais que des femmes. » Soupira-t-il. « Donc je m'y habitue, Cuistot de merde, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que tu es quelqu'un de différent ou que je vais t'éviter ou quoique ce soit. » Il fronça les sourcils, mais Sanji pouvait dire qu'il était honnête, même si c'était de manière directe comme d'habitude.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Sanji n'était pas sûr de le croire entièrement, ou même que Zoro _réalisait_ qu'il agissait déjà étrangement. Le blond se frappa mentalement, il s'était déjà dit ça à peu près toutes les fois où ils s'étaient battus alors qu'il pensait à… autre chose, et puisque tout ce que Zoro et lui faisaient c'étaient se battre, l'épéiste pouvait tout aussi bien commencer à l'ignorer complètement sans chercher pourquoi, et cela pourrait être plus dur à Encaisser qu'un rejet franc.

« Écoutes. » Zoro posa ses mains sur les épaules, plus confiant qu'auparavant mais maintenant il semblait presque _en colère_. « Je ne vais pas prétendre savoir ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau, mais quoique ce soit que tu ressentes pour moi ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je ne fais pas dans la romance, Cuistot, même si je couchais avec des gens. Je mourrais pour toi, peut-être, mais je mourrais pour le reste de l'équipage également, et toi aussi, et je ne te vois pas te confesser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Donc quoique tu ressentes vraiment pour moi, réfléchis-y, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu _penses_ ressentir et plus vite tu l'auras réalisé, plus facile ce sera. À moins que tu veuilles expliquer au reste de l'équipe pourquoi il y a une tension étrange entre nous. »

« Je pensais que tu avais dit… » Commença Sanji mais Zoro secoua la tête.

« On sait tous les deux que même si on prétend que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, même si je ne pense pas à pourquoi les choses sont différentes, elles vont l'être. » Il regarda le sol et le chef fut impressionné de voir qu'il l'avait réalisé quasiment aussi vite que Sanji l'avait fait, mais ces mots étaient quand même comme un couteau dans son cœur. « Juste…Je vais aller me coucher. » Zoro le lâcha, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire, il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot, laissant Sanji avec la pile de vaisselle sale.

Et puis merde.

Ils n'en avaient pas fini pour la nuit.

000

Il était ivre.

Il était rarement ivre, parce que se lever à cinq heures le matin avec une migraine épouvantable et une grosse gueule de bois tout en essayant de cuisiner suffisamment de nourriture pour satisfaire Luffy… Ce n'était pas une bonne perspective à considérer.

Pourtant, il avait besoin de _quelque chose_ pour faire partir la douleur du rejet, et une grande partie de lui essayait de savoir si Zoro _avait_ raison. Pourquoi Sanji _était_ -il convaincu que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié et le désir de protection envers un équipier ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, c'était plutôt une sorte de sentiment mais la vérité demeurait qu'il aurait sauté dans un lit avec Zoro s'il y avait eu la moindre indication que ce dernier le voulait et il ne ressentait pas ce genre de choses pour quiconque d'autres dans l'équipage… même pas les magnifiques femmes.

Et maintenant, il était un peu énervé que Zoro prétende savoir ce qu'il ressentait et demande simplement qu'il oublie comme s'il pouvait prendre cette part de ces émotions et la jeter sans plus de réflexion.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre. » Dit-il à voix haute, hoquetant un peu. Il lança un regard trouble vers la porte lorsqu'elle grinça en s'ouvrant. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui dit que quelqu'un voulait sans doute une collation de minuit, peut-être même que Luffy espérait qu'il avait laissé le frigo déverrouillé, mais la décidemment moins sobre partie de son esprit entretenait des fantaisies à propos de Zoro changeant d'avis et revenant pour dire qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments que Sanji.

« C'est une étrange affirmation à faire. »

Sanji laissa son front tomber sur la table et essaya de ne pas être déçu.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Zoro. Zoro le détestait sans doute encore plus maintenant et était sans aucun doute effrayé par lui. Zoro ne lui parlerait sans doute plus jamais.

Il entendit le frigo s'ouvrir et pensa vaguement que seules les filles pouvaient avoir le code pour le frigo, mais une seconde plus tard alors qu'il entendait les bruits de pas se dirigeaient la porte il paniqua et il tendit la main, l'agitant sur de l'air vide pour le moment.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent, heureusement, et Sanji attendit un long soupir de souffrance comme si l'autre homme voulait vraiment partir mais qu'il se sentait apparemment obligé de rester maintenant.

« Pour le dire franchement : non, et je n'ai pas de réel intérêt dans le concept. »

Sanji murmura quelque chose dans le bois puis réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit compris. Il se força à lever la tête et bafouilla « On penserait que quelqu'un avec un équipage appelé "l'équipage du cœur" en saurait plus sur le sujet. »

« Je suis plutôt sûr qu'il y a une nette différence entre aimer quelqu'un et être _amoureux_ de celle-ci. » Law ne semblait pas amusé et Sanji se demanda à quel point il laissait s'échapper ses paroles quand il était saoul et essaya de se recomposer.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et marmonna à nouveau, pas certain lui-même de ce qu'il disait mais quand il leva finalement les yeux, il fut surpris de voir que Law n'était pas parti. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pour lire les signaux sociaux, M. Jambe Noire, mais je crois qu'actuellement tu fais face à un dilemme et que, vu que vous me faites tous une énorme faveur en venant à Dressrosa, il serait insensible de ma part de ne pas t'écouter. » Il s'assit et croisa ses jambes, renfrogné, son épée par-dessus son épaule ses doigts fléchis sur la gaine.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. » Il essaya de le repousser parce qu'honnêtement, Law était la dernière personne qu'il aurait supposé pouvoir l'aider. Bon, peut-être que Luffy serait pire, mais Law n'était pas vraiment une oreille sympathique.

« Je suis ici et je me suis déjà assis. » Dit franchement Law, le faisant sonner comme une sorte de corvée. Donc Sanji fit de son mieux pour garder ces mots clairs et commença à expliquer.

000

« Donc tu es sûr que tes sentiments sont sincères ? »

« Qu'ce tu veux dire ? » Bafouilla Sanji, sa gorge sèche d'avoir parlé autant, mais sa surprise tenait plus du fait que Law n'avait pas réagi d'une manière moqueuse et qu'il semblait être, s'il n'était pas passionné, au moins suffisamment courtois pour prétendre être intéressé.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : à tes yeux, il est ta seule option viable, et il l'a été pour les dernières années. Donc il est entièrement possible, je pense, que tu te sois dupé toi-même pour penser que tes sentiments pour lui étaient plus profond que de la simple inquiétude envers un équipier dans le but de justifier le fait que tu le considères tout court. » Dit lentement Law, et cela prit quelques instants au cerveau alcoolisé de Sanji pour l'appréhender.

« Donc, tu dis que s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je pourrais réaliser que je ne pense pas à lui comme ça ? » Il décida que c'était ce qu'impliquait Law et ce dernier lui confirma d'un rapide hochement de tête. « Je veux dire…. Peut-être ? » Il fronça les sourcils, parce qu'honnêtement, il n'avait jamais songé à ça mais ce que disait l'autre homme était incontestablement vrai. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le fait qu'il se soit convaincu qu'il était tombé amoureux de Zoro _tout court_ était étrange en lui-même puisque s'il faisait une liste des choses qu'il cherchait chez un potentiel partenaire, l'épéiste ne l'aurait probablement pas rempli.

Pourtant, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste mettre ses sentiments en pause, et que même s'il y avait du vrai dans l'hypothèse de Law, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait la tester parce que, et bien, Zoro était toujours sa seule solution. Il exprima ceci à haute voix, sa voix sonnant beaucoup plus geignarde qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Law roule des yeux lorsqu'il regarda le docteur, il avait l'air plus... contemplatif qu'autre chose.

« Il y a une autre option. » Répondit lentement Law, et Sanji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de focaliser son cerveau sur ce point. SI il y en avait, il était certain que cela lui aurait traversé l'esprit à ce point, et il n'y avait littéralement personne d'autre sur le bateau proche de son âge et intéressé par les hommes. Oui, il avait eu quelques coups d'un soir avant, quand il avait actuellement le temps entre leurs aventures de s'arrêter sur une île pour quelques jours mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était particulièrement friand et….

Attend.

« Toi ? » Laissa-t-il s'échapper avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, parce que la suggestion elle-même était absurde, mais Law lui répondit par un rictus et c'était une confirmation suffisante. « Mais tu…. Je veux dire… »

« J'ai peut-être une sombre réputation, mais je _suis_ seulement humain et j'ai passé la majorité des deux dernières années avec Caesar, une harpie et une variété d'expériences de pirates mi-humain comme uniques possibilités de partenaire donc je peux assurément dire que je suis volontairement célibataire depuis un bon moment maintenant. » Sa voix était basse mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans ces yeux dorés, une chaleur pure qui rendit la gorge de Sanji sèche rien qu'en la regardant.

« Mais toi…Moi… » Sanji se maudit pour sonner comme un imbécile babillant, mais plus il y pensait, plus l'idée _était_ attirante et cela le surprit. Non, ce n'était pas proche de ce qu'il ressentait pour Zoro, mais il s'entendait suffisamment bien avec Law et l'autre homme était putain de magnifique. « Pourquoi ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement, et Law sourit.

« Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'option, on prend ce qu'on peut avoir. » Il se leva, hissant son épée sur son épaule. « Ceci étant dit, tu es attirant et intelligent, ton capitaine est en alliance avec moi et je ne ressens aucun danger à devenir potentiellement intime avec toi, et je sais déjà que nous ne sommes pas suffisamment sentimentaux pour penser que cela serait plus que gratter une démangeaison, n'est-ce pas ?» Il s'éloigna, Sanji bougea avant qu'il ne puisse s'en dissuader, trébuchant légèrement alors que sa tête tournait. Il réussit à s'agripper à l'épaule de Law, manquant de tomber quand l'autre homme se retourna. Sanji retrouva son équilibre, se redressant et croisa les bras.

« D'accord. »

« Dis-moi comment tu te sens demain matin quand tu seras sobre et on aura le temps d'en rediscuter. » Répondit Law, bien qu'il ne semblait pas offensé.

« Et si… » Sanji n'était pas sûr s'il devait le demander car il n'était pas encore certain que Law ne le couperait pas en deux s'il le poussait dans ses retranchements, mais il devait savoir. « Et si on fait ça et que je…j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui ? » Murmura-t-il, et le docteur haussa les épaules.

« Et bien quand je quitterai ce bateau, ce que je ferais inévitablement assez vite, tu pourrais l'approcher à nouveau et voir s'il a changé d'avis. Il serait… difficile de cacher une relation de quelque sorte sur un bateau de cette taille, et sa réaction pourrait tout aussi bien te donner la réponse que tu désires. » Il sourit à moitié alors que Sanji fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire s'il devient jaloux ? » Devina-t-il, même si cela semblait être trop d'espoir. Zoro _était_ protecteur cependant, il l'avait été envers Sanji auparavant, donc peut-être...

Bon, le pire qui pouvait arriver était que rien ne change par rapport à ce moment, et Sanji serait toujours capable de vivre avec.

Il le pensait.

Pourtant…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, essayer d'aider les gens avec…leur problèmes sentimentaux ça ne semble pas… » Il voulut se frapper à nouveau il n'utilisait sa bouche que pour dire des choses offensantes autour de Law, mais à sa surprise le sourire du chirurgienne fit que s'agrandir.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne cherche pas une relation. Si cela a des conséquences positives non voulues, qu'elles soient, mais tant que je peux te baiser, je ne me soucie pas vraiment des conséquences pour vous deux sur le long terme. » Il baissa sa voix et Sanji frissonna, parce que putain, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il voulait du sexe jusqu'à maintenant, ou depuis combien de temps cela faisait qu'il en avait eu, mais son corps lui criait de le jeter contre le mur et de le faire là et maintenant.

« Law… »

« Demain, M. Jambe Noire. » Murmura Law, se reculant. Il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine sans un autre mot.

Sanji resta là, à moitié dur dans son pantalon, à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, éventuel Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« Quand je le dis, épéiste de merde. » Grogna Sanji, les mots roulant facilement sur sa langue, mais quand aucune réplique cinglante ne vint, il lança un regard par-dessus par son épaule continuant de peler une pomme. « Oi. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas bizarre. »

« 'Suis pas. » Zoro lui lança un regard qui n'était convaincant d'aucune façon et Sanji soupira, se réprimandant mentalement pour avoir tout dit la nuit précédente.

Évidemment les choses allaient être étranges. Comment ne le seraient-elles pas ?

« Peu importe. Va t'entrainer ou autre et j'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher quand ce sera prêt. » Il baissa le regard vers le comptoir, essayant d'ignorer Zoro jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un mettre un petit coup dans son épaule. « Quoi ? »

« Nourriture, Cuistot. J'ai besoin d'endurance si je veux soulever des poids. » Il donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Sanji à nouveau et ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. « Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Je devrais avoir un traitement spécial. » Il souriait et Sanji se sentit immédiatement mieux, parce que si Zoro pouvait en faire une blague, alors peut-être que les choses pourraient vraiment bien se passer.

Cela faisait toujours mal, parce que c'était tout sauf une blague, mais si c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

« Tiens. » Il lança une pomme à Zoro. « Et si tu essayes d'utiliser mes sentiments contre moi, je te frappa dans les dents la prochaine fois. » Ajouta-t-il, entendant Zoro aboyer un rire.

« J'aimerais te voir essayer. » Zoro mordit dans la pomme et Sanji se sourit à lui-même, se sentant quelque part plus léger pour tout. Non, Zoro n'allait pas retourner ces sentiments, mais il prendrait la gentille taquinerie plutôt que l'ignorance totale.

« Continue à me chercher et tu verras. » Sanji brandit le couteau qu'il utilisait pour peler les pommes face à lui et Zoro leva les mains avant de se retourner et de sortir de la cuisine.

Sanji soupira et posa le couteau, se frottant les yeux avant de décider de laisser les pommes pour le moment.

Il avait besoin d'une putain de cigarette.

000

Le petit-déjeuner se passa surprenamment sans tension. Zoro le traita de la même manière que d'habitude, ce qui consistait à lui grogner dessus quand il en voulait encore, mais Sanji pouvait sentir les yeux de Law sur lui plus d'une fois et lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour être sûr, l'homme plus âgé le fixait de manière plutôt intense.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait accepté la nuit dernière, évidemment, et finalement sa gueule de bois n'avait pas été si grosse, mais une assez grande partie de lui se demandait toujours s'il ne faisait pas une grosse erreur.

Certes, il faisait suffisamment confiance à Law pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas le blesser alors qu'il était embarqué dans une bateau pirate rival, et objectivement son corps au moins était prompt à réagir à l'idée d'être…intime avec lui mais il savait qu'il s'attachait rapidement aux gens.

Du moins, il tombait pour les femmes rapidement, aussi superficiels que ces sentiments soient, et malgré le fait qu'il ait une expérience assez grande du sexe, il n'avait jamais eu d'amant régulier auparavant.

Plan cul, se rappela-t-il durement, parce que l'amour n'avait aucune part là-dedans, même si une part de lui avait peur qu'il tourne une attention positive envers lui en une forme tordue d'amour.

Bon, au moins cette manière de penser donnait un point à Zoro, parce que Zoro ne lui avait définitivement jamais montré d'affection donc ses sentiments ne dépendaient pas de ça.

« Sanji-kun ? » La voix mélodieuse de Nami l'interrompit dans ses rêveries et il lui accorda immédiatement son attention. « Est-ce que je peux avoir plus de jus, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment et il traversa la pièce pour répondre à sa demande, voyant Zoro lui lancer un regard mauvais du coin de l'œil.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, puisque ce n'était pas les affaires de Zoro qu'il traitait les filles comme les princesses qu'elles étaient vraiment, mais il stocka quand même l'information.

Il prendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait là où il en était.

000

« Tu as repensé à ma proposition ? »

« Merde, ne fais pas ça ! » Sanji se retourna, un couteau dans la main, parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu Law entrer dans la cuisine cette fois. Il se demanda de manière absente depuis combien de temps l'autre homme le regardait.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir surpris. » Dit Law, ses mots semblant tout sauf sincères, plus comme s'il savait qu'on attendait de lui qu'il dise cela.

« Ouais. Peu importe. Ne le refais juste pas quand je manipule des couteaux si tu ne veux pas que je te les lance dessus. » Il retourna à son travail, ignorant Law pour le moment.

Sa récompense pour lui avoir fait peur, après tout.

Law, pour sa défense, resta complètement silencieux pour environ cinq minutes au point au c'était presque inconfortable avant que Sanji n'entende à nouveau ces bruits de pas. « Oui ? »

« Ma proposition. Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi ? » Répéta Law, s'appuyant d'une main sur le comptoir et soulevant un sourcil alors Sanji soupirait. Il posa le couteau, se donnant quelques précieuses secondes supplémentaires, parce que sa conviction commençait à faiblir un peu maintenant qu'il devait directement donner une réponse.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et même sans le bonus que Zoro pourrait potentiellement être jaloux et réaliser qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Sanji, l'idée de s'amuser avec Law était trop tentante pour la laisser passer.

Law cependant était toujours plus qu'un mystère. Au moins, il semblait donner de la valeur à leur alliance (même si Sanji était à moitié convaincu que c'était juste parce que Law avait besoin de pions pour son éventuel plan). Mais cette engagement, aussi désinvolte et libre soit-il, semblait toujours être une étape importante. Le cuisinier se méfiait de la direction dans laquelle ça pourrait aller, et se demandant si cela l'aiderait ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans toute cette histoire avec Zoro.

« Je vois. » La voix de Law était complètement vide de toute émotion alors qu'il se retourna, ses épaules voutées. « J'avais suspecté que ton point de vue aurait pu changer à la lumière du jour. »

« Merde. » Souffla Sanji, se reposant sur le comptoir et ce demandant comment il ne pouvait avoir aucun problème à se jeter au milieu d'un combat ou à la mort mais qu'il était trop lâche pour dire un simple "oui" à quelqu'un qui n'attendait rien de lui.

« Cela ne me contrarie pas. » Law ne se tourna toujours pas et sa voix se tendit. « Et je peux voir pourquoi tu pourrais être réticent à accepter un tel arrangement avec quelqu'un de ma… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Le coupa Sanji en relevant la tête, allumant sa cigarette pour se donner la confiance dont il avait tant besoin et se tourna complètement regardant le dos de Law. Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais Law n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Tu devrais. » Law avait l'air de sourire maintenant, fidèle à sa réputation comme toujours, Sanji ricanant, soufflant de la fumée. « La plupart de gens qui s'associent avec moi finissent mortes. »

Ces mots sortirent sévèrement, mais quelque chose dans sa voix disait à Sanji qu'il n'était pas fier de ce fait.

« Je ne me soucie pas du passé. » Décida Sanji. « Tout le monde sur ce bateau est allé en Enfer et est revenu à un point dans leur vie. Si j'avais peur de la mort je ne suivrais pas Luffy. » Il sourit largement. Il adorait Luffy, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas comme si son capitaine prenait la route la plus sûre pour… et bien quoique ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Law se retourna à moitié, les yeux plissés, et Sanji écrasa son mégot dans l'évier et s'avança vers Law, mettant les mains dans les poches en le regardant.

« Je dis oui, espèce de chirurgien de merde, et si tu continues à inventer des excuses de pourquoi je ne devrais pas, je vais commencer à croire que tu es celui qui a changé d'avis… »

Il fut coupé de manière assez brutale par Law l'embrassant.

Bon, techniquement, c'était un baiser, mais cela ressemblait plus à une intense agression et Sanji bougea ses bras inutilement avant de les mettre sur les épaules de Law et de le repousser. Il recula un peu, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche, mais incapable de formuler des paroles cohérentes.

Law avait l'air remarquablement indifférent, croisant ses bras de manière inamicale. « Je pensais qu'il était naturel de sceller notre arrangement d'une certaine façon. » Dit-il, sa voix parfaitement calme alors que Sanji frappa ces mains pour se recomposer.

« Une poignée de main aurait convenu. » Il arrangea sa cravate et soupira. « Écoutes, si on va faire ça, on a doit mettre en place des règles… »

« Non. » Réplica immédiatement Law, faisant s'hérisser Sanji.

« Comment ça "non" ? » Demanda-t-il platement, et Law fit quelques pas en avant.

« Je veux dire qu'à partir du moment où on introduit des règles dans le mélange, ça devient immédiatement moins agréable. Je réalise que tu as des raisons cachées, et tu sais bien que je l'ai suggéré uniquement parce que tu es d'accord et que je n'ai pas trouvé de partenaire convenable depuis bien trop longtemps, mais personnellement j'ai l'impression que si c'est une sorte de…. service arrangé, ce sera beaucoup plus dur pour n'importe lequel de nous deux d'apprécier ce qui, au minimum, pourrait être des excellentes relations sexuelles. » Il leva un sourcil comme pour pousser Sanji à le contredire, mais le blond fut presque surpris de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Bon, d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est acceptable, et … »

« Bien sûr que non. » Law secoua une main l'interrompant, et Sanji résista à l'envie croissante de le frapper. « Si l'un d'entre nous fait ou suggère quelque chose que l'autre ne veut pas, et qu'il refuse, l'autre doit l'honorer. Mais, d'après ce que tu dis, M. Zoro se fiche de savoir que tu te fasses un homme. Donc au dire de tous, même s'il découvre que ce que nous faisons était pour des raisons de commodités, les chances que cela l'affecte sont plutôt basses. Serais-tu d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant presque dans l'attente.

« Ouais, je veux dire, je pense qu'il a plus un problème avec le fait que je l'aime _lui_ plutôt qu'avec le fait que j'aime les hommes. Je veux dire, cela l'a surpris, mais il ne serait pas si…étrange autour de moi si ce n'était pas pour une raison plus profonde. » Décida-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas suffisant pour le rendre jaloux qu'il apprenne simplement que tu as couché avec un autre homme. Tes sentiments devraient… changer d'une certaine manière. » Commença-t-il lentement, comme s'il n'était sûr que c'était quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, et Sanji respira lentement parce que _ça faisait sens_ et oui, Zoro pourrait ne pas être si observateur, mais s'il commençait à traiter Law comme il le faisait avec Nami ou Robin, tout le monde penserait qu'il était malade.

« Donc tu dis qu'il faudrait que je prétende que tu sois plus qu'un plan cul. » Dit-il nettement, ne regardant pas Law alors qu'il essayait de l'imaginer dans son esprit. « Et quelque part sur le trajet, _lui_ faire croire que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui à cause de toi ? »

« C'est l'idée générale, oui. » Affirma Law, et Sanji pencha sa tête en avant en se massant les tempes.

Ce n'était pas impossible, bien sûr, parce qu'il avait été plutôt bon jusqu'à maintenant à prétendre qu'il aimait Zoro beaucoup moins qu'en réalité. Peut-être que par inadvertance il le faisait pour diminuer ses sentiments (non pas que ça ait vraiment marché, évidemment) mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse continuer à le faire. Law, cependant, était difficilement quelqu'un qui rendait _facile_ le fait de l'aimer, et Sanji ne le voyait pas changer d'attitude pour que Zoro croie qu'il y ait quelque chose de vrai là-dedans. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Je peux essayer. Mais tu vas devoir faire plus que trainer autour en ayant l'air d'avoir en permanence un bâton coincé dans le cul. » Grogna-t-il, et Law lui lança un demi-sourire qui ne semblait pas aussi sarcastique que d'habitude.

« Ça peut s'arranger. » Promit-il et Sanji le crut.

« Dans ce cas, d'accord. » Il hocha fermement la tête, se sentant au moins un petit peu mieux maintenant que tout avait été expliqué clairement. Ce n'était peut-être pas un contrat, ou un accord formel, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre, et _Law_ savait à quoi s'attendre, et c'était plus qu'assez pour commencer.

Que Zoro le remarque ou non restait à voir, mais l'épéiste n'était pas si oublieux que les gens semblaient le croire et s'il sentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu que Sanji et Law agissaient différemment l'un envers l'autre il commencerait à être soupçonneux.

« Bien alors. » Murmura Law, le regardant avec une lueur prononcée dans les yeux. « Juste pour être clair, s'embrasser… »

« Vas-y. » Répliqua Sanji, parce que ouais, il savait que certaines personnes penseraient probablement que c'était franchir la ligne de l'intimité, mais honnêtement Law avait raison quand il avait dit que cela ne servait à rien s'ils n'appréciaient pas.

Cette fois quand Law l'embrassa il y était préparé, et sans la soudaineté de la première fois il lui était facile de l'apprécier. Law avait de toute évidence de l'expérience et il était aussi assuré dans cela qu'il l'était dans pratiquement tout ce qu'il semblait faire.

Pourtant, il restait évident qu'ils se sentaient l'un l'autre, tous deux réticent à aller trop loin. Law se recula après quelques instants, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Donc. Quel est le meilleur endroit sur le bateau pour… se livrer à ce genre d'activité ? » Questionna-t-il, et Sanji y réfléchit.

« Et bien, la seule pièce avec un lit, autre que la chambre des filles, est l'infirmerie, mais Chopper travaille tard parfois donc je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Autrement, nous sommes coincés avec la banquette dans l'aquarium ou sur les matelas dans la vigie. » Il grimaça, parce qu'aucune des options n'était particulièrement tentante mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

« Est-ce que tu es de garde cette nuit ? »

« Non, Zoro l'est… » Il s'arrêta, et réalisa que cela pourrait être la manière parfaite pour commencer à mettre leur plan en action.

« Donc l'aquarium. » Raisonna Law, hochant la tête pour lui-même et marchant vers la porte de la cuisine. « Je te retrouverai là-bas après que le premier quart est commencé. » Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, aussi décontracté que s'il parlait de la météo, avant de quitter la pièce sans autre mot.

Sanji soupira et s'appuya sur le comptoir, se demandant s'il tirerait un quelconque soulagement puisqu'il lui semblait qu'il devait constamment être sur ses gardes autour de Law.

Pourtant, le fait qu'il sache qu'il y aurait _vraiment_ quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre main pour le faire jouir dans quelques heures mis un élan supplémentaire à ses pas, et il avait le sentiment que _quelque part_ il en arriverait à ne pas regretter cela.

000

« Oi. »

« Hey. » Grogna Zoro en retour, fixant la mer. Il ne regarda même pas Sanji quand le blond s'arrêta à côté de lui, allumant une cigarette et laissant le vent pousser la fumée vers Zoro dans un effort pour l'ennuyer suffisamment pour qu'il doive lui prêter plus d'attention.

« Ne devrais-tu pas dormir si tu veux rester éveiller pour ton quart ? » Demanda Sanji, ses mots sonnant étranges dans sa bouche, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il était habitué à bavarder avec Zoro.

« Je peux le gérer. Si je dors maintenant, je vais juste être groggy. » Zoro était également cordial et c'était _étrange_. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucie, d'ailleurs ? Je pensais que tu adorerais que je fasse mal quelque chose et que j'ai des problèmes pour ça. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu mettes les filles en danger, connard, donc je préfèrerais que tu fasses ton travail et que tu gardes le bateau sûr. » Marmonna-t-il, retombant facilement dans leurs plaisanteries habituelles, et Zoro s'étendit pour le pousser du coude.

« Ca n'arrivera pas, Cuistot, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Il sourit et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je voulais juste savoir si tu aurais besoin de quelque chose dans le frigo pour le reste de la nuit. » Laissa-t-il trainer, espérant que Zoro trouverait que l'offre était hors de propos et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu te soucies si j'ai une collation de minuit prête ? » Il fronça les sourcils et Sanji haussa les épaules, pivotant sur ses pieds en soufflant quelques ronds de fumée dans les airs.

« Parce que. Je vais être… _occupé_ toute la nuit et je ne veux pas être dérangé. » Il regarda attentivement le visage de Zoro pour une quelconque réaction, y voyant un peu de confusion avant que son visage ne retombe dans la neutralité à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si important ? » Demanda lentement Zoro, et Sanji dut cacher son sourire parce qu'il avait bien joué ce coup.

« N'aimerais-tu pas savoir, Marimo ? » Répliqua-t-il, volontairement taquin, avant de lui lançait un sourire connaisseur par-dessus son épaule et de retourner dans la cuisine.

Il avait mis en place le piège.

Maintenant, il avait juste à attendre et voir combien de temps il faudrait à Zoro pour prendre l'appât.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, éventuel Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

Law était déjà là au moment où il finit la vaisselle du diner, et alors qu'il entrait dans l'aquarium il fut surpris de voir à quel point il avait hâte. C'était bizarre dans un sens, parce qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et avec qui il devrait passer du temps après.

La pièce était dans une semi-obscurité, l'ondulation de l'eau du gigantesque réservoir créant des vagues d'ombres se déformant dans la lumière de chaque surface. C'était paisible, d'une étrange manière, malgré le poisson filant autour d'eux dans une éternelle quête de nourriture. Law leva le regard vers lui, ses yeux dorés brillant presque dans la pénombre aquatique, et Sanji sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? » Demanda Law, presque dans un murmure, sa voix ruisselant de sensualité sans le vouloir.

« Plus de deux ans. » Répondit honnêtement Sanji, et cela semblait être une éternité maintenant.

« On a tous les deux perdus l'habitude alors. » Law le regardait prudemment, comme un prédateur observant sa proie, et cela fit monter une chaleur sauvage dans le corps de Sanji.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va vite retrouver le coup de main. » Sanji enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha avec confiance. Il s'assit à côté de Law et lui lança un regard de côté. « Alors. Quel est le plan ? »

« Et bien. » Law enleva son chapeau et passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu. « Je vais assumer qu'aucun de nous deux n'aura une bonne endurance considérant nos temps respectif sans partenaire, donc peut-être faudrait-il commencer les choses lentement. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Ouais, d'accord. » Sanji s'arrêta, se demandant s'il y avait une étiquette qu'ils étaient supposés suivre. Mais quoiqu'ils fassent, ils devraient être nus pour ça donc il supposa que ce déshabiller serait un bon début. Il défit sa cravate, la laissant dénouée autour de son cou, ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise avec des doigts assurés. Law le regardait, l'observant calmement, et Sanji enleva son t-shirt de ses épaules avant de le placer gentiment sur le côté. « Est-ce que tu vas me retourner la faveur ou non ? » Demanda-t-il haussant un sourcil enroulé, et Law gloussa avant d'agripper l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

« Je dois te prévenir que ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu attends… »

« Écoutes, si Zoro peut avoir un œil en moins et une gigantesque cicatrice parce qu'il a failli avoir le torse tranché en deux et que je le désire toujours, je ne pense pas que je serais repoussé par quoique ce soit. » Il frissonna parce que punaise, il aurait dû savoir à ce moment que Zoro serait quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Le jour où cela était arrivé, avec Mihawk, son cœur avait failli s'arrêter en voyant Zoro accepter sa défaite, et tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était du sang et sa propre voix criant quelque chose à propos d'abandonner ces rêves idiots si cela voulait dire rester en vie.

Il ne connaissait pas Zoro depuis longtemps et il avait quand même été _inquiet_ pour lui, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Ouais, il savait qu'il était foutu depuis le départ.

« Je ne parle pas d'une cicatrice. » Murmura Law, mais il enleva quand même son t-shirt et le fit tomber sur son chapeau regardant Sanji pour jauger sa réaction.

« Wow. » Sanji cligna des yeux, parce que oui, il était dur de ne pas remarquer les tatouages de Law sur ses mains et ses bras, mais il n'avait aucune idée du fait que la totalité du haut de son corps était encré. L'abondance de cœur aurait eu l'air ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais quelque part le contraste entre le style presque tribal des tatouages, la parfaite symétrie entre les deux côtés de son corps, et le fait que cela soit un tel contraste avec sa personnalité cela lui allait parfaitement.

Law continuait à le fixer comme s'il attendait une réaction plus grande et Sanji tendit la main sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses doigts retraçant le tracé de l'encre courant sur les clavicules de Law. Il ne dit rien, pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait briser la tranquillité du moment, mettant à la place l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de Law pour tenir sa mâchoire, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de Law se posèrent sur ses hanches après un moment, son corps se relaxant un peu, et Sanji fut _vraiment_ très heureux d'avoir accepté toute cette histoire de baiser parce que c'était juste…agréable.

Sanji glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Law, tirant un peu. Law grogna et mordilla ses lèvres, quelque chose de non-intentionnellement joueur parce que cela ne semblait pas du tout dans sa nature. Le blond ouvrit la bouche complaisamment, gémissant quand leurs langues se frottèrent. Il encercla les épaules de Law avec ses bras, le rapprochant, et quand ils se séparent ils haletaient tous les deux.

« Putain de merde. » Murmura Sanji, levant les yeux vers Law. Le visage de l'autre homme était impossible à lire, mais il avait une contraction autour de ces yeux que Sanji trouva déroutante. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » Law secoua la tête et Sanji ne voulut pas accentuer le problème. Il était toujours curieux, bien sûr, parce qu'il était naturel de l'être, mais il se dit qu'il devait accepter que Law ne lui dirait sans doute jamais tout sur son passé ou ses véritables sentiments et qu'il devait se faire à cela.

« Tu peux me le dire. » Murmura-t-il, parce qu'il semblait grossier de ne pas le faire, inclinant la tête de Law pour reposer leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Je dirais simplement que j'ai des…problèmes d'estime de moi et que…l'idée de ressentir une quelconque forme de plaisir ou de bonheur est souvent surpassé par la culpabilité. » Dit-il à voix basse et Sanji l'embrassa en réponse parce que, _bordel_ , qu'était-il supposé répondre à ça ?

Pour être honnête il savait ce que Law ressentait parce que cela était un peu trop proche de lui-même, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement quelque chose sur lequel il avait envie de s'attarder à ce moment.

« N'y penses pas. » Marmonna-t-il, plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de Law de sorte qu'il le chevauchait. Il se frotta contre l'homme sous lui, Law laissa échapper un petit son de surprise, mais il agrippa fermement les hanches de Sanji pour le maintenir en place. « Est-ce que…Je veux dire est-ce… »

« Je ne sais pas pour vous M. Jambe Noire, mais j'avais cru qu'aucun d'entre nous ne porterait de vêtements pour nos…activités. » Murmura Law, toute sa confiance et bravade de retour. Sanji garda en mémoire le bref moment de vulnérabilité, il faisait des merveilles pour humaniser Law.

« Ouais ? » Sanji se leva, se disant qu'il n'avait pas de quoi être embarrassé alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon et le laissait tomber, essayant de ne pas être complexé alors qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser et les poser avec son t-shirt abandonné.

L'expression de Law n'avait pas changé mais ces yeux dévièrent vers le bas, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il haussait suffisamment les hanches pour pouvoir faire glisser son jean. Sanji essaya de ne pas fixer, mais c'était dur de ne pas être curieux, et un rapide regard lui montra qu'il appréciait _définitivement_ ce qui se passait.

« Alors ? » Law s'adossa au sofa, semblant un peu incertain quand Sanji ne bougea pas immédiatement, mais le blond secoua la tête et s'approcha, montant à nouveau sur Law.

« Je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'amant régulier. » Dit doucement Sanji. « Ça a toujours été des coups d'un soir. »

« On a quelque chose en commun dans ce cas. » Law agrippa à nouveau ses hanches, le poussant vers le bas, et Sanji gémit lorsque leurs pénis se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. « Donc il n'y a aucun besoin d'être nerveux. »

« Correct. »

Law bougea, s'allongeant encore plus sur le dos, plaçant Sanji au-dessus de lui. « Je vais te faire confiance pour savoir ce que tu dois faire à partir de là. » Murmura-t-il.

Sanji savait, évidemment, et ne voyait aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Law et commença à bouger.

000

C'était plus facile que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Une fois que la gêne initiale était partie et qu'il était suffisamment excité pour perdre toutes les insécurités qu'il avait pu avoir, son corps prit rapidement un rythme.

Cela avait été rapide et désordonné et il était plutôt sûr qu'il avait fait quantité de sons embarrassants, il se sentait _bien_ , même s'il lui était impossible de dire si Law avait des pensées similaires. Il avait été silencieux tout du long, se mordant les lèvres entre les baisers comme s'il était profondément dans ses pensées, et les seuls signes que Sanji avait eu lorsqu'il avait éjaculé étaient ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches du cuisinier et ses yeux se fermant pendant quelques secondes.

Il redescendit lentement, essayant de sauver l'adrénaline aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. L'aquarium était froid, l'air le fit frissonner quand il toucha sa peau couverte de sueur, et il se rapprocha instinctivement du corps de Law dans une tentative de prendre un peu plus de chaleur.

Il savait qu'il devait bouger, parce qu'il est quasiment certain que les câlins ne faisaient pas partis de leur accord. Il se força à se redresser, baissant le regard vers Law, qui le regardait impassible.

« Hum. Merci. » Marmonna Sanji, se sentant gêné à nouveau, Law haussa une épaule mais ne dit rien. « Juste… attends quelques minutes avant de me suivre, okay ? Je ne veux pas que notre activité soit _si_ évidente. » Il rit doucement, mais Law ne semblait pas amusé alors il s'arrêta rapidement. Éclaircissant sa gorge, il s'enleva de Law, grimaçant à l'amas collant sur son ventre. Il marcha jusqu'au bar de l'aquarium, attrapant une serviette, se disant qu'il la laverait plus tard et se nettoya avec.

Law n'émit pas un son pendant qu'il se rendait présentable à nouveau, et au moment où il était pratiquement rhabillé, pieds nus et sa cravate pendant autour de son cou, l'autre homme n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir bougé.

« Donc. » Sanji se racla la gorge gêné, ces mots semblant finalement mettre Law en mouvement alors qu'il se redressait et fixait Sanji. « C'était… »

« Je suis content que cela est été satisfaisant pour toi. » Répliqua brusquement Law, sans chaleur dans sa voix, et Sanji sut que le côté presque humain qu'il lui avait montré plus tôt était à nouveau enterré profondément. Il ne gagnerait rien à le presser maintenant, mais Sanji devait admettre que cela faisait un peu mal de voir que Law ne semblait pas du tout affecté par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ouais, bien. » Sanji sortit une cigarette et se tourna pour partir, entendant Law bougeait derrière lui. Il pivota par instinct mais Law ne sembla pas le remarquer, regardant devant lui avec une expression vide de toutes émotions qui était honnêtement un peu effrayante.

Sanji n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais il était assez sûr que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ce n'est comme si Law allait lui dire de toute façon.

000

Il n'était pas sûr des raisons pour lesquelles ses rêveries post-coïtales l'avaient amené à prendre une bouteille de bon saké et à se diriger vers la vigie, mais il y était et il n'allait pas reculer maintenant.

Zoro, à sa surprise, était complètement réveillé et fixait l'eau calme. Ses poids étaient à côté de lui, posés pour le moment. Il avait l'air calme et pensif.

« Je pensais que tu allais être occupé à faire quelque chose d'important toute la nuit. » Grogna-t-il sans même se retourner pour le regarder, et Sanji aurait été surpris s'il ne savait pas à quel point les sens de Zoro étaient affutés.

« Ouais, et bien, ça n'a pas pris aussi longtemps que je le pensais. » Expliqua Sanji sans heurt. Zoro se retourna pour le regarder et grogna. Sanji savait qu'il avait l'air en désordre, ses cheveux en pagaille et ses vêtements froissés malgré ses efforts. Il espérait que la cigarette qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche couvrirait l'odeur du sexe qu'il était sûr était toujours accroché à lui. Zoro n'avait pas l'air dégoûté donc il supposa qu'il était bon.

Ou alors Zoro allait juste assumer qu'il s'était masturbé dans la salle de bain ou autre, ce qui était toujours préférable à tout dire la première nuit.

« Tiens. » Il passa la bouteille à Zoro qui prit une gorgée, son œil se plissant suspicieusement. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es gentil. Et tu as une mine affreuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il ne semblait pas particulièrement concerné, mais ces mots étaient toujours bon à entendre.

« Rien, Je n'ai pas encore dormi et je ne pense pas que je pourrais. » Il décida que c'était assez de vérité pour apaiser Zoro, heureusement l'épéiste laissa couler.

Un mouvement en-dessous attira son œil, regardant par la fenêtre il vit Law traverser le pont avec les épaules voutés et cette fichue épée à nouveau maintenue sur son épaule.

« Qu'ce que tu penses de lui ? » Le questionna Zoro, ne semblant pas remarquer le fait que Law et Sanji étaient sortis du même endroit.

« Luffy lui fait confiance. » Dit calmement Sanji, reprenant la bouteille et buvant un peu.

« Ouais, et bien, ça ne veut rien dire. » Marmonna Zoro, et Sanji ricana à la vérité de l'affirmation. « Je ne pense pas qu'il va faire quelque chose de louche cependant. »

« Nan, il n'y échapperait pas. Pas avec nous tous à bord. » Approuva Sanji, lui passant à nouveau la bouteille et il regarda Zoro en boire la moitié avec une longue gorgée. « En plus, il a besoin de notre aide, et je doute qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour ça autre que Luffy dans le monde. »

« Ouais, assez vrai. » Zoro posa la bouteille entre eux, la regardant un instant. C'était étrange, avoir cette facile camaraderie avec l'épéiste, mais pour une fois qu'ils ne se battaient ou qu'ils n'étaient pas en colère pour quoique ce soit… Il supposa que cela prouvait qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre si la situation l'exigeait. Zoro se comportait autour de lui beaucoup plus normalement qu'il l'avait fait dans la journée et Sanji en était reconnaissant.

Ils furent silencieux pour un moment, le silence confortable semblant correspondre à l'immobilité de la nuit et Sanji réprima un bâillement après quelques minutes.

« Ça me va, tu sais ? » Sortit brusquement Zoro et Sanji cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi…qui m'aime. Ouais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé au cours de la journée… »

« Ça a dû être dur pour toi. » Sanji ne put résister, mais Zoro au lieu de s'énerver eut un petit rire et lui donna un coup dans les côtes. « Continue. »

« Tu m'aimes depuis un long moment, non ? » Demanda Zoro, réellement curieux.

« Ouais, je veux dire, pour la majorité je ne savais ce que c'était mais…ouais. » Il hocha la tête et Zoro haussa les épaules.

« Donc, si tu m'as aimé pendant un moment, et que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant que tu me le dises, de toute évidence je n'ai aucun problème avec. Tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose pour traverser cette ligne, et j'ai beau ne pas _t_ 'apprécier tout le temps, Cuistot, je te fais confiance et je vais croire que tu ne feras rien à moins que je n'accepte. » Il planta un doigt dans le torse de Sanji même si ses mots étaient difficilement une menace. Sanji fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il en était venu là.

Mais à nouveau, Zoro était quelqu'un de très pragmatique, et l'explication qu'il avait donnée faisait parfaitement sens considérant la manière dont il réfléchissait. Sanji lui-même aurait probablement réfléchi pendant des jours si les positions avaient été inversées, et il supposait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que Zoro ait apparemment tout considéré et déclaré cela sans conséquence aussi rapidement.

« Je te déteste toujours la majeure partie du temps, cependant. » Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter pour faire bonne mesure, et Zoro lui sourit d'une manière plutôt prédatrice.

« Conneries. »

« Je te frapperais toujours dans le visage. »

« Essaye, Cuistot de merde. » Répliqua Zoro, une lueur dans son œil disant à Sanji qu'il se foutait de lui. Le cuisinier roula des yeux et bailla, sentant les évènements de la nuit le rattraper. « Va te reposer. Je ne veux pas expliquer à Luffy demain que tu es trop fatigué pour faire le petit-déjeuner parce que tu es resté debout ici toute la nuit. »

Sanji hocha la tête et se leva, étirant ses bras au-dessus de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Ouais, bonne nuit Marimo. »

« Merci pour le saké. » Lança Zoro, et Sanji agita sa main en réponse avant de faire son chemin vers le pont principal.

Il passa devant Law en chemin vers la chambre des garçons, le chirurgien se reposant contre le mât à sa place habituelle, sa tête penchée et son chapeau couvrant ses yeux. Sanji se demanda vaguement s'il était éveillé, mais il leva la tête au son des pieds de Sanji dans l'herbe.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, aucun d'entre eux ne disant quoique ce soit, avant que Law ne laisse son menton tombé sur son torse, ignorant promptement Sanji.

Le cuisiner respira lentement, entrant dans la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait, s'allongeant dans son hamac sans réel espoir de se reposer.

Le principal point du plan était de se rapprocher de Law, du moins en théorie, et de commencer à s'éloigner subtilement de Zoro. À la place, Law agissait comme s'il n'existait pas et que le sexe était une corvée, et passait du temps avec Zoro le calmait même si les chances qu'il soit plus qu'un compagnon pour lui était quasiment non-existantes à ce point.

C'était tordu dans tous les sens, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait ne serait-ce que pensé que c'était une bonne idée au commencement.

Parce que si tout ce qu'il en ressortait c'était des nuits sans sommeil, du sexe non satisfaisant, et Zoro ne retournant toujours pas ses sentiments…Ça n'allait pas être évident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, éventuel Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

Comme il le pensait, il ne dormit pas. Le matin vint alors que son horloge interne lui disait de se lever et de faire le petit-déjeuner. Il se tira hors du lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, regardant impassiblement Law continuer à dormir contre le mât.

 _Bâtard chanceux_ , pensa Sanji irrité alors qu'il allumait une cigarette, _être capable de dormir après tout ça_.

Il bailla et chercha dans les cabinets, décidant qu'il commencerait par quelques scones…Il avait toujours des baies congelées mais leurs ressources de nourriture fraiche avaient sévèrement diminués depuis le festin de départ à Punk Hazard et il espérait que Nami avait prévu de s'arrêter quelque part avant d'atteindre Dressrosa.

Ils avaient besoin de se réapprovisionner, au minimum, et il avait l'impression qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dirait 'non' à quelques jours de détente avant quoique ce soit. Sa jambe l'élançait toujours de sa confrontation avec Vergo, et bien que Chopper lui ait assuré que tout irait bien tant qu'il ne se surmenait pas, il ne pensait pas que se précipiter dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un combat était le meilleur plan.

Préparant les ingrédients, il commença la pâte, se disant qu'il les laisserait cuire pendant qu'il commencerait des omelettes ou autre quand il serait plus proche de l'heure où les gens commenceraient effectivement à se réveiller. Quand il eut fini de mettre les scones au four et lancer la première tournée de café, il était épuisé et se demanda s'il pouvait faire une sieste d'une heure parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il allait s'endormir sur place sinon.

Il s'assit à la table et s'affala dessus, ouvrant à peine les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il aurait dû regarder, vraiment, parce que si c'était Luffy il y avait une chance qu'il mange les scones crus ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais il pouvait à peine soulever ses paupières. Luffy ferrait du bruit de toute façon, raisonna-t-il, et il essaya de se caler autant que possible sur la table.

Une main gentiment placée sur sa tête le fit un peu sursauter, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se força à se détendre et…attendit simplement. Il savait qui c'était maintenant, et bien qu'il soit surpris, il n'allait pas dire quelque chose de fâcheux même après tout cela.

« Tu as dormi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la nuit dernière ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Soupira-t-il, arquant son dos alors que la main de Law glissait sur ses épaules. « Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse au fait, tu as toujours l'air d'avoir un bâton coincé dans le cul. » Marmonna-t-il et la main de Law s'arrêta un instant.

« Je suis au courant. Et je m'excuse, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai aucune expérience avec le fait d'avoir un amant régulier. »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que moi non plus, mais je sais quand même que c'est assez grossier d'ignorer simplement la personne et de fixer l'espace alors que tu viens juste de finir quelque chose que tu n'apprécies même pas. » Il savait que ces mots étaient durs mais il était fatigué, merde, et il n'avait aucune patience pour le flou de Law maintenant. « Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de me faire des câlins ou quoi, mais ne me traite pas comme une putain. » Finit-il, laissant retomber sa tête.

« Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. » Lui assura Law, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux de Sanji. « Et pour ton information, j'ai vraiment aimé. »

Sanji ne répondit pas. Ces mots étaient bons à entendre, peut-être, mais il aurait été encore mieux d'en avoir eu la preuve sur le moment. Law s'éloigna et Sanji se demanda si cela signifiait que la conversation était finie, mais après quelques secondes il sentit une main se glisser sous ses genoux et il couina alors qu'il était soulevé dans les airs.

« Tu vas te faire mal au dos à dormir comme ça. Ici. » Law l'allongea gentiment sur le banc derrière la table principale et un instant plus tard Sanji sentit un tissu chaud le couvrir. Il ouvrit un œil pour s'apercevoir que c'était le manteau de Law. Il enfonça son nez dans le tissu et soupira.

« Réveille-moi quand le minuteur du four se déclenche, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il, ses mots s'entremêlant avec un bâillement, et il s'endormit avant que Law n'ait une chance de répondre.

000

« On doit s'arrêter. »

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement Law, son regard dur alors qu'il parcourait la table. « On ne peut pas lambiner. Dressrosa est…. »

« On ne sera pas capable de faire grand-chose sans approvisionnement. » Coupa Nami, croisant son regard sans peur. « Et je suis sûre que nous sommes bas. Pas vrai, Sanji-kun ? »

« Ouais, la fête de départ à Punk Hazard a quasiment vidé nos réserves. » Admit Sanji avec un haussement d'épaules. « On a probablement assez pour aller jusqu'à Dressrosa mais si on doit partir précipitamment, on n'ira pas loin. »

Chopper leva timidement un sabot. « J'ai aussi utilisé une grosse partie de mon équipement médical sur les enfants également. »

« Et je pense que nous pourrions tous utiliser quelques jours pour récupérer. » Rajouta doucement Robin. « Il ne serait pas prudent de se lancer dans une mission aussi dangereuse si nous ne sommes pas à nos pleines capacités. »

« Toujours étant, Doflamingo… »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il essayera de nous trouver ? » Demanda Nami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Law soupira finalement et secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas s'il ne connait pas notre position exacte. Il voudra avoir l'avantage ce qui veut dire qu'on devra aller à lui. » Admit-il, faisant sourire triomphalement la navigatrice.

« Donc, c'est décidé. Je vais chercher une carte globale de la zone afin qu'on puisse trouver la plus proche île avec une ville dessus. » Elle se leva, passant son assiette vide à Sanji et sortit de la cuisine. Law continua à froncer les sourcils, fixant sa propre assiette. Luffy lui mit une tape assez forte dans l'épaule ce qui le fit légèrement partir en avant.

« Shishishishi, ne t'inquiète pas Torao ! Ce type-oiseau ne va nulle part. » Promit-il arrachant un soupir à Law.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça, mais nous _avons_ un otage et… »

« Il se comportera correctement. » Franky haussa les épaules. « Non pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose dans la situation où il est, et ce n'est pas comme si nous le traitions mal. »

« Il ne mérite pas un meilleur traitement. » Chopper croisa ses petits bras, le regard furieux. « Pas après ce qu'il a fait à ces enfants. »

« C'est une honte, n'est-ce pas ? » Médita Robin, faisant le tour du bord de sa tasse de thé du bout du doigt. « Que tant de personnes de talents choisissent de l'utiliser pour faire du mal aux autres au lieu de les aider. »

Personne ne lui répondit vraiment, tous préoccupés par leurs propres pensées sur le sujet, mais quand Sanji se détourna de l'évier il remarqua que Robin le fixait ostensiblement. Il savait qu'elle ne se référait pas à lui, évidemment, mais le sourire entendu sur ses lèvres montrait qu'elle savait _quelque chose_ qu'il ne voulait probablement qu'elle sache.

Et peu importait à quel point il aimait Robin, ce regard lui faisait un peu peur.

000

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés la nuit dernière ? »

« À quoi peux-tu faire référence Robin-chan ? » Demande Sanji, sa voix remarquablement plus aigue le trahissant instantanément. Elle _savait_ , et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'était pas embarrassé, pas particulièrement, et il savait qu'elle ne le dirait à personne d'autre, mais il y avait tellement plus à dire sur leur situation qu'un premier regard pouvait le montrer et l'expliquer à quelqu'un aussi sage que Robin était intimidant.

« Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau avant de prendre mon quart pour la nuit. » Expliqua-t-elle, son menton posé dans sa main en le regardant nonchalamment. « Et j'ai entendu…d'étranges sons venant du monte-charge. Il était naturel que j'investigue. » Une main apparut sur la table avec un œil au centre, et Sanji déglutit bruyamment.

Merde. Il avait oublié que le son pouvait voyager par le conduit du monte-charge jusqu'à la cuisine au-dessus, et que si quiconque y était, il pourrait _tout_ entendre. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été discret.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Robin-chan… » Essaya-t-il, mais cela sonnait comme une faible excuse. Robin pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Ne sois pas honteux. Il est…très attirant. » Dit-elle lentement, et Sanji attendit que la sentence tombe parce que c'était ce qui allait arriver. « Cependant, je pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Zoro. »

« Tu… » Commença-t-il avant de refermer sa bouche. Évidemment. Cacher quelque chose à Robin était quasiment impossible et cela ne le surprenait pas du tout qu'elle ait remarqué. « Oui. Essentiellement. Mais il a clairement signifié qu'il…ne me voyait pas de cette façon. » Il soupira, cette information particulière lui faisait toujours un peu mal.

« Et Law ? »

« Il sait. » Affirma Sanji. « Mais on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a rien entre nous autre que quelque chose de physique et nous avons décidé qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à… relâcher la tension maintenant puisque nous en avons la possibilité. » Il décida que c'était suffisant pour l'apaiser et effectivement elle sourit doucement.

« Eh bien, aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de secret entre vous, je ne vois pas de mal. Je lui fais confiance, pour ce que ça vaut. » Ajouta-t-elle et il la regarda curieusement. « Je ressens une sorte de…d'affinité avec lui, je suppose, et j'ai l'étrange sentiment que vos passés ne sont pas si différents. » Elle sembla pensive un moment avant que ses yeux ne se refocalisent sur Sanji à nouveau. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« À propos de lui ? Pas vraiment. » Sanji s'approcha du frigo essayant de déterminer ce qu'il allait faire pour diner et combien de temps leur réserve allait tenir si Nami ne trouvait pas une île proche pour se réapprovisionner.

« Bien, c'est sans importance. » Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Juste… fais attention, Sanji. »

« Hmmm ? » Sanji sortit la tête du frigo. « Je pensais… »

« Pas à lui. À toi. » Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Tu vois le bon côté des gens, même quand personne d'autre ne le voit. C'est quelque chose que j'admire vraiment chez toi, mais je pense que tu t'induis en erreur si tu crois que tu peux continuer cet…arrangement et ne pas commencer à te soucier de lui à un certain point. Je ne sais pas s'il ressentira la même chose un jour cependant. » Elle tapota ses longs doigts sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ouais, peu de chance que ça arrive. » Sanji ferma le frigo et s'appuya sur le comptoir, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon. « Il est plutôt renfermé. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison pour l'être. » Robin se tourna, Sanji ne pouvait pas argumenter avec ça. « Tout comme j'en avais une. Mais si j'ai pu rester, il y a une chance que lui aussi. »

« Peut-être. » Sanji n'était pas sûr de savoir où Robin voulait en venir, en dehors de le prévenir de manière détournée que les choses pouvaient devenir vraiment bordéliques si des émotions commençaient à apparaitre, mais il était pratiquement sûr que cela n'allait pas arriver.

« Je te verrais au diner, Sanji. » Robin inclina la tête à son intention et partit, une de ses mains restantes bougeant sur une pile de tissu sur le banc avant de disparaitre dans une vague de pétales de fleurs.

C'était un signal plutôt évident et Sanji se déplaça dans la pièce pour voir où elle le dirigeait. Le manteau de Law était toujours sur le banc, un rappel de la manière dont il avait agi le matin et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sanji le ramassa et enroula ses doigts dans le tissu épais, fronçant les sourcils.

Cela ne voulait rien dire. Law s'était simplement senti coupable pour sa conduite de la nuit précédente. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison.

Rien de tout cela n'expliquait pourquoi, après que Sanji ait mis le repas dans le four pour le faire cuire, il décida de s'enrouler dans le manteau à nouveau pour essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Le manteau était chaud, se dit-il alors qu'il pelotonnait encore plus dedans.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre.

000

Il se réveilla au son de quelqu'un se déplaçant sur le sol. C'était presque comme s'ils essayaient d'être silencieux et échouaient misérablement, et la pensée que quelqu'un pouvait être en train de voler de la nourriture le remit d'aplomb immédiatement.

« Oi, le diner est dans une heure. » Marmonna-t-il, chassant le sommeil de ses yeux. Zoro se tourna vers lui alors que sa main s'approchait de la porte du cellier. « Sors de là, Marimo. Je t'ai donné une bouteille de mon meilleur saké la nuit dernière. »

« J'faim. » Grogna Zoro, fixant le sol et Sanji ricana avant de se mettre sur ces pieds.

« Ouais, et bien, je sais que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour penser que tu vas trouver de la nourriture là où je range l'alcool, alors essaye encore. » Il croisa les bras, s'avança et manqua de trébucher.

Ah oui. Le manteau de Law.

Il lui allait au niveau des épaules et du corps, mais Law était plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres, du coup le manteau touchait ses pieds, Sanji était très proche d'y marcher dessus. C'était chaud, pourtant, et il ne se sentait pas de l'enlever maintenant. Il laissa les manches tomber sur ses mains et décida que se tenir à un seul endroit était la meilleure option.

« Bien. » Soupira Zoro s'adossant au plan de travail. « Mais je voudrais un encas. »

« Quels que soient les fruits qui restent dans le bol, c'est tout ce que tu auras. On va devoir économiser nos provisions. » Répondit franchement Sanji, conscient qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un enfant portant un manteau qui ne lui allait pas, mais il sembla que Zoro venait juste de le remarquer l'observant lentement.

« C'est le manteau de Law ? »

« Ouais. Et alors ? » Sanji traina les pieds à travers la pièce, prudemment pour ne pas marcher sur le tissu et s'étaler sur le parquet. Il prit une banane du bol et la lança négligemment vers l'emplacement approximatif de Zoro.

« J'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez aussi proche. » Zoro attrape la banane, plissant des yeux. Sanji essaya de cacher le sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres, même si avec le col du manteau il était plutôt facile de le cacher.

« Contrairement à _certaines_ personnes que je connais, il connait le sens du mot 'prévenance'. » Répliqua sans ménagement Sanji, même si le fait que cela soit vrai ou pas reste à voir. La manière dont Law l'avait traité la veille était tout sauf cela après tout.

« Peu importe. » Trancha Zoro, haussant les épaules et se tournant loin de Sanji mais le blond pouvait dire que ça le perturbait et il stocka l'information pour plus tard.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Law rentra, son regard voyageant entre eux alors qu'il se raclait la gorge. « Votre navigatrice m'a informé qu'elle avait découvert une île qui semble posséder une ville côtière. Elle estime le trajet à deux jours, ce qui nous rajoutera sans doute une semaine de retard quand on atteindra Dressrosa mais je suppose que l'on n'y peut rien. » Il avait toujours l'air maussade à ce sujet, mais son expression normale était renfrognée alors il était dur de dire s'il était _vraiment_ ennuyé.

« D'accord. Je pense qu'on aura assez pour tenir jusque-là, aussi longtemps que _quelqu'un_ » il fixa Zoro avec insistance « arrête d'essayer de faire des encas tout le temps. »

Zoro ne répondit rien, mais commença à peler sa banane assez intensément. Sanji tourna son regard vers Law.

« Est-ce que tu veux récupérer ton manteau ? Je n'aurais pas dû assumer… »

« Je suis celui qui l'a laissé ici. » Pointa Law. « Et je n'en ai nul besoin pour le moment. Sens-toi libre de le porter si tu le souhaites. » Ses yeux glissèrent vers Zoro, un sourire déplaisant sur les lèvres et l'épéiste arrêta de manger, sa banane à moitié dans la bouche et le fixa avec confusion.

Sanji toussa pour cacher son rire qui montait parce qu'il savait exactement ce que Law était en train de faire, et l'autre homme était vraiment trop bon à ce petit jeu mais Zoro avait l'air complètement ignorant de sa vrai motivation pour le moment, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sanji.

Law quitta la pièce, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean et de se glisser vers la porte.

Honnêtement, Sanji n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ils allaient devoir être flagrants avant que Zoro ne s'en rende compte, mais il préférait cette version de Law à celle qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente.

Dans un sens, il était heureux que l'ile vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient leur rajoute quelques jours de trajet.

Cela leur donnerait peut-être assez de temps pour que Zoro réalise ce qui se passait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, éventuel Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

Il rendit son manteau à Law plus tard cette nuit-là, le plaçant sur le banc à côté de lui avant d'aller au lit. Law leva la tête, ses yeux passèrent du siège à Sanji, ce qu'il supposa être une invitation.

Il s'assit en s'adossant au mât. Il alluma une cigarette en attendant que Law dise quelque chose.

Cela n'arriva pas, bien sûr. Quand sa cigarette se fut consumée jusqu'au filtre il l'écrasa sous son pied puis appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Law, essayant d'obtenir une réaction de sa part.

Law pressa son nez contre les cheveux de Sanji et soupira avec défaitisme. Le cuisinier n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais quelque part il savait que Law voulait qu'il reste là.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé cet après-midi ? » Demanda finalement Sanji quand le silence se fit trop étouffant. « Dans la cuisine, tu essayais de rendre Zoro jaloux. »

« J'essayais. » Admit Law à voix basse. « Je pensais que c'était le plan. »

« Pour moi ça l'est. » Contra Sanji, il ferma à moitié les yeux en laissant son corps se détendre. « Mais quand tu le fais, on dirait juste que tu veux te débarrasser de moi. »

Law ne répondit pas durant un long moment, mais sa respiration était hachée. Sanji eut l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Law… »

« Non. » Murmura doucement Law, sa respiration ébouriffant les cheveux de Sanji alors qu'il expirait lentement. « Pour être honnête, j'ai sous-estimé la perception de M. Zoro, et maintenant que nous savons combien de temps il nous reste jusqu'à Dressrosa, cela définit une date limite à notre…arrangement. » Exposa-t-il. Il y avait quelque chose de cryptique derrière ses mots, et Sanji ne savait pas où le mènerait sa question s'il la posait alors il resta silencieux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais apprécié la nuit dernière et je ne mentais pas, mais quelque chose de cette nature ne peut pas être continué indéfiniment. Il semble que sans un peu d'influence extérieure, M. Zoro n'arrivera probablement pas à cette conclusion. » Finit-il, et Sanji ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point.

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, alors ? » Demanda Sanji. « Je veux dire, avant tu disais que si Zoro et moi finissions…par avoir quelque chose de plus grâce à ça ce n'était pas tes affaires et maintenant tu essayes de m'aider. » Sanji n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait, ou même s'il allait complètement éviter le sujet parce que Law était putain de déroutant.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas particulièrement, mais je comprends assez combien il est…insatisfaisant de ne pas avoir ce que tu veux vraiment. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps que le bonheur n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel j'étais destiné. Mais je ne suis quand même pas sans cœur et cela ne nécessite aucun réel effort de ma part d'être un peu plus bavard devant lui. » Au moins il semblait honnête.

« Donc tu le fais uniquement parce que cela ne te dérange pas. » Affirma Sanji, et ouais, pour ce qu'il savait de Law, c'était crédible.

« Précisément. » Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de Sanji. Il semblait plus froid et renfermé que jamais, il croisa les bras et replaça son chapeau pour que le bord recouvre ses yeux. Sanji n'était pas sûr de la raison, mais s'il ne pouvait pas poser une simple question sans être battu à froid cela n'en valait pas la peine.

« Peu importe. » Il soupira et se redressa. Les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche n'étaient pas judicieux, et ils n'étaient pas du tout diplomatiques mais Law était impossible et toute cette situation était plus stressante que quand il n'avait pas encore dit à Zoro ce qu'il ressentait. « Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu n'es jamais heureux c'est parce que tu repousses tout le monde. C'est ta propre faute. » Il s'éloigna à grande enjambée, alluma une autre cigarette en se demandant s'il était allé trop loin.

C'était la vérité pourtant.

Maintenant, c'était Law qui devait lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

000

Il dormit surprenamment bien cette nuit-là.

Quand il fut temps de commencer le petit-déjeuner, il lança à peine un regard vers Law qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé de la nuit.

Ce n'était pas son problème après tout, et si Law n'allait être rien d'autre que contradictoire et exaspérant, il n'avait aucune obligation de s'en occuper. Il ne savait pas quel âge avait Law exactement, mais il supposait quelques années plus âgé que Sanji lui-même et si à _cet_ âge il n'avait pas appris qu'agir comme une putain de statue était une mauvaise manière de se faire des amis, il doutait que l'homme le comprenne jamais.

En parlant du loup, pensa-t-il irrité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, parce qu' _évidemment_ Law devait le suivre. Sanji n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, s'il devait seulement dire quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Law s'était retranché la nuit dernière et il n'avait pas signé pour être son thérapeute.

C'était supposé être à propos de prendre son pied. C'était tout.

« Tu sais, tu ne fais pas un très bon boulot pour me convaincre que tu peux tenir ta partie de l'accord. » Déclara-t-il finalement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il jetait un regard vers le bol de fruit vide. Merde, il avait pensé que les fruits ne seraient pas une cible pour Luffy, mais apparemment en l'absence d'autre type de goûter, il était même prêt à manger des fruits.

Leur option de repas allait être limitée ce jour-là, il espérait que Nami ne se trompait pas quand elle avait dit que l'île était proche.

« Je t'assure, j'essaye. Mais c'est…nouveau pour moi. » Répondit Law d'un ton égal et Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

« Écoutes, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond avec toi. Je trouverais par moi-même un moyen de rendre Zoro intéressé. S'il y a un bordel dans la prochaine île, ça marchera tout aussi bien. » Il savait qu'il essayait intentionnellement d'énerver Law, mais bordel même la colère serait une émotion préférable à _rien_.

« Si tu savais ce qui se cache dans mon passé, tu ne serais pas aussi prompt à me juger. » La voix de Law était sombre. Sanji se tourna et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Mais je ne sais pas, parce que tu ne me dis putain de rien ! » Grogna-t-il s'approchant de Law et il leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que le reste de l'équipage a enduré…de ce que j'ai enduré…Donc ne joue pas cette carte avec moi. Je me fiche de savoir à quel point ton enfance était merdique. On a eu des enfances de merde aussi, mais tu ne vois aucun d'entre nous agir comme s'il était supérieur aux autres. » Il haletait maintenant, s'énervant plus que l'autre homme semblait l'être, mais il y avait une contraction autour des yeux de Law qui indiquait à Sanji qu'il essayait de se contenir.

« Ne parle pas aussi librement de ce que tu ne peux possiblement pas connaître. » Law tourna l'épée qu'il semblait toujours transporter, ses doigts se resserrant sur la garde jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soient blanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Aboya Sanji en riant, se demandant s'il devenait fou parce qu'il allait trop loin mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « Me couper en deux ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu résous tous tes problèmes ? » Il fit un pas de plus vers lui de sorte que son corps était pressé contre Law. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : _je n'ai pas peur de toi_. »

Avant que Sanji n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouva soulever dans les airs et propulser contre un mur, la main de Law agrippé à son col alors qu'une Room se matérialisait autour d'eux.

« Fais-le. » Sanji n'essaya pas de le combattre. En tout cas, pas maintenant. « À moins que tu sois trop lâche pour ça aussi. »

Les yeux dorés de Law brillèrent dangereusement et il grogna, mais une seconde plus tard la Room se dissipait et il laissait Sanji tomber sur le sol. Il se retourna et s'accroupit à son niveau.

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas en pièce actuellement c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre équipage plus que je ne suis prêt à risquer la colère de votre Capitaine. » Lâcha-t-il brutalement. « Souviens-toi que je ne te dois rien, et que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un corps chaud [Nin1] [sv2] pour moi. »

Il partit sur ces mots et Sanji serra ses poings, marmonnant un restreint "Merde" qui se changea en un "merde" plus bruyant accompagné par son pied passant directement à travers l'un des placards de la cuisine.

« …Merde. » Il soupira, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de Law le tuant, parce que Franky allait sans doute le faire pour ce qu'il venait de faire au bateau.

000

Il s'avéra que Franky ne le tua pas, mais lui donna un sermon à propos de rejeter sa colère sur Zoro à la place des placards. Il bouda pendant la majorité du temps, fumant plus de cigarettes que d'ordinaire. Il faillit casser quelque chose d'autre en réalisant qu'il allait devoir se rationner s'il voulait en avoir assez jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent la terre ferme.

Il fut chassé de la cuisine après le petit-déjeuner pour que Franky puisse réparer le placard. Il se retrouva penché au-dessus du bastingage, fixant la mer à l'arrière du bateau et laissant la brise marine ébouriffer ces cheveux.

« Donc, c'était à propos de quoi ? »

« Pas tes affaires, Marimo. » Répondit Sanji, reniflant, mais bien sûr Zoro ne comprit pas le message et se rapprocha. Il s'appuya sur le bastingage à côté du cuisinier et croisa les bras ne semblant pas prêt à bouger d'un pouce.

« Tu ne te mets jamais autant en colère à moins que Luffy ne vole une tarte entière ou autre. » Zoro le regarda et Sanji haussa les épaules en plaçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, résistant à l'envie de l'allumer.

« C'est rien. » Il réalisa tardivement qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait accusé Law de faire, mais il n'allait définitivement pas le dire à Zoro parce que ça ferait exploser tout le plan. « Je m'en suis remis. »

« Bien sûr. » Zoro ne semblait pas du tout convaincu, mais il lâcha l'affaire. Cependant il ne partit pas et se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sanji soit irrité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il, pas vraiment d'humeur pour gérer quoique ce soit d'autre ce jour-là. Zoro plaça ses mains sur le bastingage et fronça les sourcils, semblant se préparer mentalement à quelque chose.

« Comment c'est ? » Questionna-il, quelque chose de calme et d'un peu honteux dans sa voix. Sanji cligna rapidement des yeux parce que, sur sa propre vie, il n'avait _aucune putain d'idée_ de ce dont Zoro parlait.

« Tu vas devoir être un peu plus spécifique. » Répondit-il en cherchant attentivement sur le visage de Zoro un quelconque indice. L'épéiste marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se redresser.

« Le sexe. Comment s'est ? »

Sanji fut vraiment, vraiment, content de ne pas avoir allumé la cigarette dans sa bouche parce qu'il se serait probablement brûler l'intérieur de la gorge avec. Là il faillit l'avaler et passa près d'une minute à tousser de manière incontrôlée avant de regagner une certaine contenance.

Pour une fois cependant, Zoro ne riait pas de lui ou n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'une quelconque façon. Il semblait simplement…curieux et Sanji pensa que ce serait grossier de rejeter sa question alors qu'elle était posée si honnêtement.

« S'il te plait dis-moi que tu t'es déjà masturbé au moins. » Il parlait d'une voix enrayé, sa voix plus rauque que la normale après son épisode de toux. « Il n'y a pas de code de bushido étrange à propos du déni du plaisir solitaire ou quoi ce soit autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. Ou du moins, aucun que je suive. » Zoro haussa les épaules, se détendant un peu en voyant que le cuisinier n'allait pas se moquer de lui pour avoir demandé cela. « Et ouais, je l'ai fait. Je suppose que c'est bon, mais c'est plus, tu sais… »

« Nettoyer les tuyaux ? » Sanji haussa un sourcil et Zoro hocha rapidement la tête. « Eh bien, se sentir bien est un peu l'objectif. Pour moi, c'est plus agréable si quelqu'un d'autre me touche. » Il déglutit et essaya de ne pas conjurer des images de Zoro étant ce "quelqu'un d'autre" parce que ce n'était pas comme si son plan fonctionnait très bien en ce moment. « Et je…pas que je l'ai jamais expérimenté, mais j'ai entendu dire que si tu aimes vraiment une personne et qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi, c'est encore mieux. »

« Les émotions et toutes ces conneries, hein ? » Grogna Zoro, mais ces mots semblaient être une façade.

« Je suppose. Il y a quelque chose de…libérateur à être complètement mis à nu, et ça peut être effrayant mais si tu sais qu'elle est juste là avec toi, ce n'est pas trop mal. » Il leva une main pour tapoter l'épaule de Zoro sans y penser. L'épéiste le remarqua, évidemment, et regarda Sanji sans ciller jusqu'à ce que le blond baisse sa main et finisse son mouvement.

« Tu peux toujours me toucher, tu sais. » Dit finalement Zoro, fixant la main de Sanji. « Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je ne te voyais pas différemment parce que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. »

« Je sais. » Sanji soupira, il enleva sa main et décida de ne pas pousser sa chance. « Mais je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… »

« Tu ne le fais pas. Et tu le saurais si c'était le cas. » Pointa Zoro. Sanji dut l'admettre parce que ce n'était pas comme si Zoro était timide pour dire exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. « Donc tu n'as jamais…trouvé cette connexion avec quelqu'un ? »

« Nah. » Sanji secoua la tête. « Ça a toujours été….Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment payé pour du sexe. Mais dans la plupart des ports où on s'est arrêté il y avait assez de gars cherchant à baiser, tant que tu avais un endroit où aller ils acceptaient l'offre. Mais ça fait un long moment depuis que j'ai eu ne serait-ce que ça. » Rajouta-t-il rapidement, il ne voulait pas dévoiler ce qu'il se passait avec Law.

Ce qui s'était passé.

Car vu la manière dont Law agissait actuellement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait ça à nouveau.

« Quand est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu étais attiré par les hommes ? » Demanda alors Zoro, Sanji fronça les sourcils en essayant de réfléchir à la question.

« Je suppose que d'une certaine façon j'ai toujours su. J'ai grandi entouré d'hommes, au Baratie et même avant. Les femmes étaient des clientes et mon boulot était de les servir de toutes les manières possibles mais de ne jamais demander de plaisir pour moi-même. Certains gars le faisaient, évidemment, ils s'arrangeaient pour aller faire l'approvisionnement et ainsi pouvoir le sortir de leur système de temps en temps. Plus je grandissais pourtant, plus je réalisais que même si j'aimais les femmes, qu'elles étaient belles et que si l'un d'elles _demandait_ je ne dirais pas non… Quand je…bandais, la plupart du temps ce n'était pas une femme dans mes fantasmes. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion…d'expérimenter beaucoup, puisque j'étais le plus jeune du restaurant, mais la première fois que c'est arrivé c'était avec un client. » Il rougit, parce que ça sonnait sordide quand il en parlait comme ça. « Je ne sais pas quel signal je lui ai envoyé, mais quand il est allé aux toilettes il me coinça dans l'arrière de l'allée et montra très clairement ces intentions. Il avait quelques années de plus que moi, peut-être, et il était plutôt pas mal, donc j'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas si Zeff l'a jamais découvert j'étais si nerveux qu'il m'avait à peine touché que c'était fini. Mais après ça, j'étais sûr d'être attiré par les hommes. »

Zoro ne commenta pas et Sanji se demanda s'il l'avait totalement effrayé. Cependant, quand il se tourna vers lui, il avait l'air complètement sérieux et lui attrapa le bras avant de hocher la tête.

« Je suppose que parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps dans ma vie seul par mon propre choix, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ces choses-là. » Expliqua-t-il, tapotant une dernière fois le bras de Sanji avant de le lâcher. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« Hé, si je peux réveiller tes tendances sexuelles latentes, au moins il y a une chance pour que les choses tournent bien pour moi, non ? » Il sourit, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il savait que les chances que cela arrive étaient toujours proches de zéro. Zoro ricana.

« Ouais, dans tes rêves. » Il sourit, et Sanji devait répondre à ça parce que c'était trop parfait pour ne pas le faire.

« Oh, tu ne veux même pas _savoir_ ce qu'il se passe dans mes rêves. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, agitant ses doigts en guise d'adieu alors qu'il retournait vers le point principal du bateau.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Zoro se rapprochait, mais au moins s'il posait des questions cela voulait dire qu'il était intéressé. Sanji pouvait se raccrocher à cette idée pour le moment.

000

Au moment où l'heure de repas arriva, Law ne s'était toujours pas montré. Son absence avait déjà été suspicieuse pendant le petit-déjeuner et le repas du midi. Et Sanji savait que cela paraitrait étrange de sa part, si lui, normalement ferme pour être sûr que tout le monde mange suffisamment, ne semblait pas concerné.

Donc, avec les doux encouragements de Nami (c'est-à-dire des menaces sur son intégrité physique), il se leva pour chercher l'autre homme, incapable de trouver une excuse valable pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui le cherche.

Il trouva Law dans l'aquarium sombre, assis sur la banquette avec ses genoux pressés contre son torse essayant apparemment de se rendre aussi petit que possible. C'était un tel contraste avec sa prestance habituelle que Sanji s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Il paraissait éreinté et jeune, se cachant du monde (ou de lui-même, Sanji n'était pas vraiment sûr).

Avant qu'il ne puisse se convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée, il s'approcha de la banquette. Il s'assit à côté de Law et le manœuvra doucement pour qu'il soit un peu plus déplié, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Sanji alors que le blond faisait courir ces doigts dans les cheveux trompeusement doux de Law.

Law ne réagit pas, son visage relaxé et libre des habituelles rides d'inquiétude alors qu'il dormait. Sanji parla sans même savoir si Law pouvait l'entendre ou non.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à tout me dire à propos de toi. » Dit-il doucement regardant devant lui. « Mais j'espère vraiment que tu me fais assez confiance pour le faire quand même. »

Cela fut suivi d'un complet silence, seul le son de l'eau contre le réservoir pouvait être entendu. Les yeux de Law restèrent clos mais sa main agrippa le genou de Sanji, ses doigts s'accrochant assez pour que cela soit une réponse aux mots de Sanji.

Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, si cela signifiait quelque chose, mais au moins Law ne s'enfuyait pas.

Et, peu importe à quel point c'était petit, cela pouvait toujours être compté comme une victoire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, éventuel Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

« Tu es de garde ce soir ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit Sanji en frottant un reste de nourriture collé à l'une des assiettes. Il fronça les sourcils et frotta un peu plus fort. Finalement satisfait quand elle fut propre, il la rinçât et la mit de côté. Elle fut immédiatement récupérée par Law. Il regarda à côté de lui avec surprise, Law faisant la _vaisselle_ n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait voir un jour.

« À quelle heure ? » Demanda Law, mettant l'assiette sèche hors du chemin et tendant la main vers la prochaine que Sanji lui donna après quelques secondes.

« Tu n'as pas à m'aider tu sais. Tu es un invité. »

« J'essaye de me repentir pour mes actions de tout à l'heure. » Law fixa le plan de travail, ses mains immobiles pendant un moment. « J'ai eu tort de croire que ma situation me rendait exceptionnel ou méritant d'un traitement particulier. Mon passé n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler, certes, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être un invité médiocre. » Finit-il en essuyant une autre assiette.

« C'est bon. » Sanji agita une main savonneuse. « Je suis allé trop loin moi aussi, et je l'ai fait intentionnellement, donc si quelqu'un doit s'excuser c'est moi. » Il savait que c'était vrai. Même si Law était incroyablement frustrant la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas une excuse pour la manière dont il avait provoqué le docteur afin qu'il l'attaque.

« Tout de même… » Law semblait contemplatif, tapotant ses doigts sur le plan de travail avant de demander à nouveau. « À quelle heure commence ton quart ? »

« C'est le premier. » Répondit automatiquement Sanji en finissant la dernière assiette. Il lui passa et laissa l'eau s'écouler, la regardant disparaitre dans l'évier. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une idée. » Law avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard et bien que Sanji n'en comprit pas la signification il sentit une vague de chaleur dans son estomac et sa bouche devint subitement sèche. « Je te verrais plus tard. » Le chirurgien mit de côté la dernière assiette puis sortit avec assurance de la cuisine. Sanji décida qu'il n'allait pas essayer de rationaliser maintenant les brutaux changements d'humeur de Law parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il allait apprécier ce que le chirurgien lui réservait, quoique ce soit.

000

« Tu dois me promettre une chose. »

« Quoi ? » Sanji était assis droit comme un piquet sur le banc de la vigie, son cœur battant rapidement d'anticipation.

« Peu importe ce que je suis sur le point de te faire…ne quitte jamais l'océan des yeux. Tu es de garde après tout. » Sa voix était basse, pleine de sexe et de promesse. Sanji acquiesça sans parler. Il eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour vérifier que le haut-parleur n'était pas enclenché, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de transmettre leur action à tout le bateau. Il tourna ensuite la totalité de son attention sur Law à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Yeux sur l'océan, M. Jambe Noire. » Murmura Law en se penchant pour l'embrasser, et Sanji se détendit. Il sentait que Law et lui avait atteint une forme de compréhension le jour précédent, ou du moins un accord pour ne pas se rappeler les choses du passé et plutôt se concentrer sur…quoique cette chose se révèlerait être. « Enlève ton pantalon. »

Sanji acquiesça à nouveau, incapable de parler. Il enleva son pantalon avec des doigts tremblant avant de le pousser au loin, et fit de même avec ses chaussures pour bonne mesure. Il était déjà à moitié dur rien qu'en pensant à ce qui allait se passer.

« Maintenant… Si jamais je vois tes yeux fermés, je m'arrête, peu importe à quel point tu es proche. » Prévint-il. « Écartes les jambes. »

« Law, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Law ne répondit pas, il préféra à la place se pencher et lécher sur toute sa longueur le pénis de Sanji, d'un geste provocateur.

Oh, _merde_ , ça c'était nouveau. La fellation n'était pas quelque chose que Sanji avait déjà expérimenté, parce que normalement les gens ne le faisaient pas à moins d'être payé pour. Mais il s'était toujours demandé si c'était vraiment si bon…

Il réalisa que ces yeux étaient en train de se fermer et il les arrêta, se forçant à continuer à regarder l'océan sombre. Il n'y avait rien à voir, pas même une terre pour briser la monotonie des vagues. La lune diffusait de toute façon trop peu de lumière pour voir à plus de quelques mètres du navire.

« Bien. » Gloussa sombrement le chirurgien, et Sanji l'entendit manipuler ce qui semblait être une bouteille. « Garde tes yeux relevés. » Dit-il avant de le prendre presque entièrement en bouche sans le prévenir. Sanji arqua ses hanches dans la bouche de Law, remerciant intérieurement sa flexibilité lui permettant de tordre son corps dans tous les sens tout en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

C'était un mélange d'étroitesse, de chaleur mouillé et de succion. Quand Law se recula un peu Sanji faillit geindre.

« Patience, M. Jambe Noire. » Murmura Law, suçotant un baiser sur le gland de Sanji. « Soulève tes hanches. »

Sanji le fit sans protestation et son esprit l'informa immédiatement de l'usage d'huile. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand Law fit courir un doigt sur la fente de ses fesses, pressant brièvement contre son ouverture.

« Détend-toi pour moi. » Chuchota Law, et Sanji se força à le faire, sentant le doigt du chirurgien glisser en lui. Il grogna face à l'intrusion. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, même seul, et il commença à haleter un peu. Il leva les mains pour dénouer sa cravate, et inspira avec soulagement quand le tissu libéra son cou. « Ne jouis pas avant que je te le dise. » Fut la dernière instruction de Law avant qu'il ne glissa sa bouche sur l'érection de Sanji à nouveau, son doigt allant plus loin alors qu'il suçait et léchait avec ce qui semblait être beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Sanji poussa un cri perçant quand le doigt de Law se pressa contre sa prostate pour la première fois, le plaisir parcourant dans son corps, laissant ses nerfs comme électrifiés. Ses doigts tressaillirent, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Law se retira à nouveau, sa voix plus irrégulière.

« Tu peux attraper mes cheveux si tu veux. » Alors qu'il parlait, il inséra un second doigt, les courbant et faisant crier Sanji à nouveau. « Mais si tu le fais, tu dois faire tout le travail. Baise ma bouche et empale-toi sur mes doigts en même temps. » Ordonna-t-il, sa voix parfaitement égale même si ses mots étaient proches de l'obscène, et Sanji hocha rapidement la tête. « Bien. » Law embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, un geste inattendu et tendre avant de descendre à nouveau sur Sanji.

Le blond arqua son dos aussi haut qu'il put, penchant la tête pour qu'il puisse toujours voir l'extérieur. La main libre de Law encercla le bas de son dos, l'aidant à se maintenir droit. Il n'était pas facile de bouger dans cette position, mais il y arriva cependant, balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un bon rythme.

Law ronronna autour de sa queue, le prenant aussi loin que Sanji pouvait aller. Il garda ses doigts inclinés de manière à ce qu'il frotte la prostate de Sanji à chaque fois qu'il allait en arrière. C'était irrésistible, les sensations surchargées de la meilleure façon qui soit, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Law… » Dit-il le souffle coupé, son rythme devenant erratique et inégal. « Law, s'il te plait…J'ai besoin de… »

Les ongles de Law se plantèrent dans son dos lui indiquant clairement de ne pas venir. Sanji gémit, semblant être incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'aller plus vite, chassant le plaisir qui lui était refusé. Il haleta pour retrouver son souffle, son corps couvert de transpiration sous sa chemise. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la vision de débauche qu'il offrait avec sa cravate défaite et sa chemise froissée, nu à partir de la taille, mais cela lui était complètement égal.

Il pouvait sentir la pression monter, son corps se tendant dans un ultime effort pour retenir son orgasme aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait.

« Law…putain, s'il te plait, je _peux pas_ … » Il sanglota presque, et la gorge de Law vibra à nouveau. Sanji espéra vraiment que c'était sa permission parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se retienne plus longtemps. Il éjacula dans un cri étouffé, les doigts de Law enfoncés dans son anus et sa queue dans sa gorge. C'était sale et chaud et _parfait_.

Il tremblait quand il redescendit, son torse lourd mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais la mer. Il gémit quand les doigts de Law glissèrent hors de ses fesses. La respiration du chirurgien était laborieuse alors qu'il enlevait sa bouche de la queue de Sanji. Il s'assit à bout de souffle.

Sanji décida à cet instant qu'il n'avait que faire des foutues règles de Law et tira sur son bras, l'attirant sur le banc presque sur ses genoux, ravageant sa bouche d'une façon qui était loin d'être douce. La bouche du médecin avait un goût salé et légèrement amer, et Sanji réalisa après un moment que c'était son propre sperme parce que Law avait avalé et c'était plus sexy que ça n'avait le droit d'être.

Il passa sa main entre eux, tripotant le jean de Law, puis glissa sa main dedans et sortit le sexe de l'autre homme. Il le masturba rapidement, passant son autre bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui.

Law ne fit à nouveau aucun bruit durant tout ce temps, mais il se pressa contre la main de Sanji et prit un temps étonnamment court pour finir. Le cuisinier ne pouvait qu'assumer que c'était parce qu'il était déjà extrêmement excité avant qu'ils n'aient commencé.

Cette partie était encourageante au moins, car même si le visage de Law n'indiquait pas ce qu'il ressentait, son corps ne pouvait pas mentir. Son corps frissonna violemment quand il éjacula avec un grognement presque surpris qui se changea en soupir. Sanji essaya d'empêcher son sperme de salir leurs vêtements, et réussit en majorité. Sur une impulsion, il s'éloigna de la bouche de Law et leva sa main souillée à ses lèvres, les léchant pour les nettoyer.

Il garda ses yeux sur l'autre homme pendant toute l'action, ceux de Law étaient presque noirs, entouré de doré qui semblait presque briller. Sanji laissa tomber sa main une fois qu'elle fut propre, et Law attrapa ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser avant de se reculer.

« Putain de merde. » Sanji était incapable d'arrêter son sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. « Wow. »

« Est-ce que je suis pardonné maintenant ? » Demanda Law, pas vraiment souriant, pas aussi détaché que la dernière fois.

« Plus que ça. » L'assura Sanji. « Mais, hum, laissa moi remettre mon pantalon. Et après j'ai besoin d'une putain de cigarette. » Il était toujours couvert de sueur, et ça allait forcément devenir inconfortable rapidement. Son quart était bientôt fini et il pourrait bientôt changer de vêtements.

« Bien. » Law se pencha pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche. Il se recula et se remit dans son pantalon. « Devrais-je t'attendre en bas ? »

Le fait que Law ne voulait pas directement aller se coucher le choqua un peu, mais il n'allait pas refuser la rare opportunité d'avoir une véritable conversation amicale avec lui, alors il hocha la tête.

Il se donna quelques minutes après que Law soit parti pour rassembler ses pensées. Il plaça sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette. C'est seulement quand la trappe s'ouvrit qu'il réalisa qu'il avait sans doute l'air débraillé.

C'était Robin, heureusement, et elle le regarda une fois avant de cacher son sourire derrière sa main. « Rien à signaler ? » Demanda-t-elle, son ton complètement égal.

Sanji rougit et se leva, essayant en vain d'enlever les plis de ses vêtements. « Ah. Oui. Je t'assure Robin-chan, je n'ai pas négligé mes devoirs. »

« Humm. » Elle n'avait seulement l'air amusée alors il se sentit un peu mieux. « Est-ce que tu as obtenu quoique ce soit de lui ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Admit-il, en tripotant l'ourlet de sa chemise. « Mais nous, ah, je pense que nous sommes ok maintenant malgré ça. » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'elle acquiesçait lentement.

« C'est bon à entendre, alors. Bonne nuit, Sanji. » Elle tapota son épaule en passant et il lui sourit avant de prendre le chemin du pont principal.

000

« Tu me fais penser à lui. »

« Humm ? » Sanji sortit sa cigarette de sa bouche et souffla quelques ronds de fumée dans les airs sans y penser. Law l'avait attendu sur le bastingage de la poupe, loin des yeux curieux. Le chef avait décidé que se rhabiller entièrement n'en valait pas la peine et avait opté pour un simple t-shirt avec un jean, très loin de sa tenue habituelle mais confortable pour cette situation. Law était habillé similairement, et sans son chapeau et son épée cela ne manquait jamais de surprendre Sanji à quel point il avait l'air humain.

« L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Il était blond, fumait constamment, et prétendait se soucier des autres beaucoup moins qu'il ne le faisait réellement. C'est peut-être pourquoi je me suis rapproché de toi si rapidement. » Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et fixa l'eau.

« Que…Je veux dire, si tu veux en parler… » Sanji se rétracta, parce que trop pousser Law à dire quoique ce soit avait seulement mal fini, mais il semblait assez calme à ce moment.

« Il a été tué. » Répondit rapidement Law, fermant les yeux. « C'était probablement de ma faute au final, mais malgré tout… » Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Je le détestais au début. J'ai essayé de le tuer avec un couteau, mais… »

« Sans blague. » Sanji ricana, non pas car les mots de Law étaient drôles, mais car la situation l'était. « J'ai essayé de poignarder le vieux homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, moi aussi. »

Le docteur lui lança un regard de côté, ses yeux se plissant. « Eh bien, c'est une curieuse coïncidence. Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« 10 ans. Pourquoi ? » Sanji songea que c'était une question étrange mais quand Law lui fit un demi-sourire, il rit. « Sérieusement ? »

« Hum. Peut-être que nous avons _beaucoup_ plus en commun que je ne l'avais initialement anticipé. » Law tapota ses doigts sur la rambarde. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui quand je sens du tabac. »

« Et c'est…une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda Sanji, parce que c'était dur à dire. Law soupira et le regarda sérieusement.

« Bonne. Je crois. C'est… Penser à lui est douloureux, bien sûr, mais c'était quelqu'un dont je me souciais plus que quiconque au monde, et un souvenir de ça n'est pas négatif. » Répondit-il et Sanji se sentit mieux vis-à-vis de sa quasi-constante consommation de tabac.

« Quel était son nom ? » Demanda le cuisinier, se demandant si Law était disposé à lui offrir autant.

« Je le connaissais en tant que Corazon. C'était le frère de Doflamingo, mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que Sanji essayait de relier toutes les informations, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elles étaient là, et s'il…

« Cœur. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, et soudainement tout fit sens. « Quand on était à Punk Hazard, ces gens parlaient du Siège de Cœur. » Réalisa-t-il. « Donc cet homme… »

« Était le détenteur de cette position, oui. » Acquiesça Law.

« Et tu hais tellement Doflamingo car c'est lui qui a tué Corazon. N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Law expira lentement, il enroula ces bras autour de lui-même en se cramponnant à ses épaules.

Donc c'était ça, songea Sanji. Ouais, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Law était si renfermé et pourquoi il était prêt à tout pour causer des problèmes à Doflamingo. Cela expliquait aussi les tatouages, et Sanji tendit la main pour tracer le bas du cœur visible sous les manches courtes de Law, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait lui offrir plus de réconfort.

« Merci. Pour me l'avoir dit. » Ajouta-t-il et Law haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que cela serait venu sur le tapis à un moment ou un autre. Mais même s'il était la…dernière personne que j'ai aimé à être cruellement arraché à moi, ce n'était pas le premier. » Son expression était sombre à nouveau et Sanji savait qu'il ne révèlerait rien de plus pour le moment, mais ces mots étaient assez cryptique pour que le cuisinier décide de prendre un risque.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Law dans une étreinte lâche, se redressant suffisamment pour poser son front contre la tempe du chirurgien. Ce dernier se reposa sur lui, son bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Sanji.

Ils se restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, puis finalement Law le lâcha et s'éloigna. « Tu devrais te reposer. Je sais que tu te lèves beaucoup trop tôt pour faire suffisamment de nourriture pour l'équipage. » Nota-t-il, mais il y avait quelque chose de moins hanté dans son regard maintenant, et Sanji en conclut qu'il avait fait _quelque chose_ de bien.

« Ouais. Bonne nuit, alors. » Sanji hocha la tête et se retourna, prenant le chemin de la cabine des garçons.

Law lui avait assez donné à penser pour cette nuit, certainement, mais rien n'avait mal tourné et le fait qu'il se soit ouvert un peu était encourageant.

000

« Tu étais où ? »

« Tu surveilles mes mouvements maintenant, Marimo ? » Demanda Sanji, lançant un regard à travers la pénombre, voyant une tâche sombre qui ne pouvait être que Zoro.

« Je sais que ton quart a fini il y a un moment. Et je sais que tu es venu ici et tu t'es changé avant de ressortir. Tu agis de manière louche depuis quelques jours et je n'aime pas ça. » Zoro grogna, toujours rien de plus qu'une figure dans les ténèbres. Sanji alluma son briquet pour au moins voir le visage de l'autre homme.

Il avait l'air sérieux pourtant, et Sanji roula des yeux intérieurement. Faites confiance à Zoro pour passer complètement à côté de l'essentiel.

« Tu as raison. » Il haussa les épaules, tapant du pied contre le parquet. « Je travaille avec Caesar. Quand le moment sera venu, je vais le libérer et il utilisera son pouvoir pour qu'on s'enfuie afin qu'il puisse continuer à expérimenter sur des enfants. » Récita-t-il, Zoro cligna des yeux.

« Tu… »

« C'était une blague, abruti. Je ne fais rien de plus qu'être un bon hôte, parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, notre équipage a augmenté presque de moitié et j'ai besoin de m'adapter à encore plus de personne en préparant mes repas. » Il songea que c'était en fait une excuse assez décente, tout bien considéré. Zoro haussa les épaules et laissa couler.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux. » Dit l'épéiste quelques secondes plus tard, et Sanji ricana à ses mots. « Je le pense. Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse nuire à des personnes innocentes. Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas parce que c'était un compliment peu importe la manière dont il le tournait, et il n'était pas habitué à ça de la part de Zoro.

« C'est vrai. Je ne le ferais pas. » Indiqua-t-il finalement, et l'autre homme haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Ouais, peu importe. » Décida-t-il, laissant Sanji penser que la conversation était finie. Au moment où il atteint sa couchette il réalisa qu'il n'était pas fatigué du tout.

Law s'était ouvert significativement et Sanji l'avait juste…laissé aller dormir seul sur le pont. Ça ne semblait pas juste, peu importait à quel point Law essayait d'être froid. Il hésita un peu plus longtemps avant d'enlever sa couette de son lit et de ressortir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas _maintenant_ ? Tu ne vas pas dans la cuisine avec une couette. » Appela Zoro, Sanji se retourna avec un sourire, rallumant le briquet pour que Zoro puisse le voir.

« N'aimerais-tu pas savoir, Marimo ? » Murmura-t-il, glissant une main sur son corps pour que ses doigts attrapent l'ourlet de son t-shirt, le tirant un peu. Il ne manqua pas la façon dont Zoro effleura du regard la peau mis à nu de son estomac avant de grogner et de se détourner.

Donc, Zoro n'était pas imperméable à la séduction après tout.

C'était bon à savoir.

000

« Allez viens. » Il frappa la jambe de Law, ce dernier le fixa avant de réaliser de qui il s'agissait. Son visage se détendit un peu, mais il avait toujours l'air confus.

« Oserais-je demander où ? »

« Je me sens comme un putain de connard pour t'écouter déballer tes secrets et te laisser dormir ici cette nuit. Donc viens. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers l'aquarium, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il entrait. Il ne fut pas _si_ surpris de voir que Law le suivait lentement.

« M. Jambe noir, ceci n'est vraiment pas utile… »

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre. » Sanji désigna la banquette et Law soupira, mais il alla s'allonger. Sanji prit avantage de son bon fond pour se placer au-dessus de lui et rabattit la couette sur eux. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour dormir, certes, mais c'était moins public que les couchettes des garçons et Sanji se levait assez tôt pour que les chances que quelqu'un les découvre soient faibles.

Les mains de Law commencèrent à courir négligemment le long de son dos une fois qu'il se fut installé, son toucher léger et hésitant. Il regardait directement le plafond avec quelque chose de tendu dans son expression, Sanji savait qu'il se sentait probablement coupable pour quelque chose…à nouveau.

« Hey. » Murmura Sanji, se relevant pour embrasser l'autre homme gentiment. « Endors-toi. Cesse de penser aussi fort. »

« Cela pourrait s'avérer impossible. » Law rit doucement, mais se posa tout de même, ses yeux se fermant. Sanji posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du chirurgien et se sourit à lui-même.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était en train de foutre, vraiment, ou comment la situation allait tourner parce ce que cela se compliquait chaque jour.

À ce moment cependant il était calme et heureux, il faisait au moins quelque chose qui aidait Law même si ce n'était pas énorme dans le grand ordre des choses.

Et c'était suffisant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

Sanji reprit conscience lentement, au chaud et confortablement installé. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, il était habitué à se lever tôt et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela soit différent ce matin.

Il se redressa un peu, posant ses mains autour du visage de Law et le fixa. Ses sentiments envers Law étaient…confus, certainement, même si après la nuit dernière ils commençaient à avoir un peu plus de sens.

Law était subitement devenu beaucoup plus humain, et Sanji admettait qu'il avait une faiblesse pour les personnes ayant besoin d'aide. Il se sentait protecteur envers toutes les personnes de l'équipage, simplement pour ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant d'en arriver là. Et le passé de Law semblait…plus sombre que la plupart, même si Sanji n'en connaissait toujours pas l'intégralité.

Une partie de lui se sentait cependant toujours extrêmement coupable pour la façon dont il avait crié sur Law, parce qu'il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il n'exagérait pas en disant que Sanji n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu. Malgré cela, il considérait que c'était une situation acceptable maintenant, aussi longtemps qu'il ne mettait pas les pieds dans le plat à nouveau.

Pour faire simplifier, il supposait qu'il aimait beaucoup Law en tant que personne, et il sentait une forme d'affinité avec lui parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _si_ différent même si Law semblait être une version plus sombre de lui-même. Et il était superbe, mais n'importe qui pouvait voir ça. Donc peut-être qu'il se souciait de lui, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Il doutait qu'au final ils aient assez de temps ensemble pour avoir une chance d'aller plus loin.

…Ce avec quoi il était d'accord finalement, spécialement parce qu'il n'avait pas complètement écarté la possibilité que Zoro vienne vers lui et il n'y avait pas besoin de rendre ça plus bordélique que ça ne l'était déjà.

Il fixait toujours le visage de Law, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il caressait sans y penser les pommettes de l'autre homme et ses cheveux sur ces temples quand il sentit une main dans son dos et il fit un bond.

« Tu étais là. »

« N-Nami-swan ? » S'écria-t-il, sa voix réveillant Law. Il grimaça et ouvrit les yeux. « Ce-ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être… »

« C'est pas grave. » Murmura-t-il, tapotant son épaule. « Robin m'avait dit que je pourrais vous trouver…ensemble. Il est presque midi. »

« Merde. » Sanji commença à se lever mais elle secoua la tête et il s'assit à nouveau. Law était complètement immobile sous lui, ses doigts enfoncés dans le tissu du t-shirt du cuisinier. « Excuse-moi ma chère, je vais faire un brunch… »

« On sera à l'île dans moins d'une heure. » Elle le coupa, et il tourna la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. « J'ai trouvé des muffins dans le congélateur et j'ai mis Luffy dessus, donc il devrait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on accoste. » Expliqua-t-elle, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de dormir si longtemps après son réveil habituel, mais manifestement cela voulait dire que son corps en avait besoin. Peut-être que quelques jours de repos seraient agréables après tout.

« Merci, Nami-swan. » Réussit-il finalement à dire. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop causé d'ennuis. »

« Je peux le gérer. » Assura-t-elle à Sanji, se mettant sur ses pieds et posant ses mains sur ces hanches. « Pourtant, c'est toujours utile… »

« Mademoiselle Nami, je serais… » Commença Law et elle secoua la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vendre la mèche. Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires de toute façon. » Elle croisa les bras et leur lança un regard éloquent, et Sanji la crut. Oui, Nami savait utiliser certaines informations à son avantage, mais elle ne ferait jamais rien de purement cruel à quelqu'un faisant partie de l'équipage ou proche d'eux. « J'allais demander si je pouvais assumer que vous n'auriez pas de soucis à partager une chambre à n'importe quel hôtel on trouverait. » Elle leva un sourcil et Sanji baissa les yeux vers Law qui haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Pas de problème. » Répondit Sanji, sa bouche sèche et le regard de Nami s'illumina.

« Bien ! Ça va un peu aider nos finances ! Oh, et les muffins ne vont occuper Luffy qu'un moment, donc vous devriez vous lever et vous préparer à moins que vous vouliez que quelqu'un débarque ici. » Conseilla-t-elle, se retournant et quittant l'aquarium.

Sanji soupira et s'assit correctement, baissant le regard quand Law tira sur son col. « Qu-mmm… » Il fut coupé par Law qui l'embrassa, et même s'il était toujours un peu surpris il s'y attendait un peu venant de Law maintenant. « Tu es d'accord pour partager une chambre ? »

« Avoir un vrai lit rendrait ça beaucoup plus facile, tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda Law, de la fausse timidité dans son regard. « En plus, si M. Zoro est toujours béatement ignorant de…l'état de notre relation, je doute qu'il soit capable de mal interpréter le fait que nous partagions une chambre… »

« Ouais, ce serait évident même pour lui. » Confirma Sanji, mais une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il avait rajouté la partie sur Zoro après coup, ce qui signifiait qu'il _voulait_ partager un lit avec Sanji.

Ou, du moins, c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

« Ne te méprend pas. » Law semblait lire dans son esprit et sourit à Sanji, s'avançant pour murmurer dans son oreille. « Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste te baiser. »

Sanji grogna à voix basse, sentant sa queue tressauter à ses mots, mais maintenant n'était _pas le moment_ et il pouvait dire par l'expression du visage de Law qu'il savait _exactement_ l'effet que ses mots avaient.

« Tu auras ta chance. » Promit Sanji, car il attendait ça plutôt avec impatience également. Il se pencha pour embrasser Law à nouveau, se forçant à se reculer rapidement parce qu'il avait le sentiment que ce serait trop facile de se laisser aller à nouveau.

Il se redressa, étirant son dos et levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de toucher le sol en faisant le pont en arrière, grognant alors que ses muscles s'étiraient un peu. Il n'était pas habitué à dormir aussi longtemps, spécialement en étant à moitié sur quelqu'un. Quand il se redressa à nouveau et il remarqua que Law le regardait curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Law secoua la tête. « Tu es très souple. Cela pourrait être…utile. » Songea-t-il, et Sanji essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire parce que la nuit dernière lui avait montré combien Law était…inventif à ce sujet.

« On verra. » Il se retourna et sortit l'aquarium, heureux de déjà voir l'île, et il décida qu'il avait probablement le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de se changer avant qu'ils n'accostent.

Et puis, grimaça-t-il, il avait beaucoup de courses à faire.

000

Il fit venir Zoro avec lui pour être sa mule, mais cela leur prit quand même tout l'après-midi pour avoir assez de provision pour aller à Dressrosa (et assez pour tenir s'ils devaient partir rapidement sans avoir le temps de se réapprovisionner).

Au moment où ils eurent fini de tout ranger, c'était presque l'heure du diner, et Sanji avait vu quelques restaurants prometteurs sur le chemin. La ville elle-même était une ville portuaire typique, regroupant des voyageurs et des locaux, et elle était suffisamment grande pour qu'un équipage pirate puisse prendre quelques jours de repos.

Il décida de manger quelque part sur le chemin avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipage, et une invitation de courtoisie à Zoro fut surprenamment acceptée. Il se rendit en ville avec l'épéiste et choisit un endroit relativement débordé mais pas assez plein pour qu'ils doivent attendre pour avoir une table.

« Tu n'avais pas à venir avec moi. » Dit Sanji une fois qu'ils furent installé et il commanda un verre de vin (Zoro leur avait, de manière prévisible, demandé de leur apporter la bière la plus sombre qu'ils avaient, et il avait l'air modérément satisfait avec le breuvage presque noir qui avait été posé devant lui). Le menu était principalement composé de fruits de mer, comme prévu, et il se décida pour le cioppino puisqu'il offrirait le plus de variété de la faune locale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Zoro se pencha, regardant son menu, et Sanji renifla mais ne prit pas la peine de se décaler.

« En gros, c'est un ragout de fruit de mer, du moins je suppose que c'était comme ça qu'un ignare l'appellerait. » Répliqua-t-il, récoltant un coup de pied de Zoro sous la table, mais l'épéiste sourit et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. « Tu vas avoir besoin de plus pour être rassasié, donc commande les pâtes. » Pointa-t-il, Zoro lut la description du menu et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'essayes pas de me tromper ? »

« Voyons, tu sais que je ne plaisante jamais à propos de la nourriture. » Sanji s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les jambes. Il fit tourner le vin dans son verre.

« Ouais, je sais. » Zoro se gratta la nuque, et quand le serveur vint il commanda effectivement les pâtes. « Donc. Hum, j'ai parlé à Law aujourd'hui. » Commença-t-il quand l'homme fut parti. Sanji cligna des yeux et essaya de ne pas laisser ces émotions apparaître sur son visage.

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Je lui ai parlé de…tu sais… » Zoro déglutit et baissa la voix. « …sexe. »

Et Sanji fut, à nouveau, heureux de ne rien avoir dans la bouche à cet instant sinon il aurait craché son vin à travers la moitié du restaurant. Il toussa pour cacher sa surprise. Il s'éclaircit la voix en posant son verre pour ne pas le renverser involontairement. « Pourquoi _Law_ ? » Questionna-t-il, essayant de faire comme si l'idée était repoussante, Zoro haussa les épaules.

« Ben, c'est un docteur, et j'vais pas demander à Chopper parce que ce gosse ne devrait même pas _savoir_ ce qu'est le sexe, en plus c'est… »

« Un renne parlant. Ouais. » Sourit Sanji.

« Bref, je me suis dit que Law serait le mieux parce que, et bien, un mec qui ressemble à ça… » Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux, semblant soudainement passionné par la nappe.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu regardais les hommes de cette façon. » Mentionna timidement Sanji, et Zoro rougit légèrement d'embarras.

« Je ne le fais pas. » Zoro niait, comme prévu, mais Sanji pouvait facilement lire en lui. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas aveugle, Cuistot. Je peux dire qu'un homme est attirant, mais ça ne signifie pas que je veux coucher avec. »

Et _cela_ Sanji pouvait le croire, parce que Zoro ne semblait pas vouloir coucher avec _quiconque_ , et bien que Sanji ne comprenait pas ça, il le respectait.

« Donc. Tu as découvert ce que tu voulais savoir ? » Demanda Sanji, maintenant sûr de pouvoir reprendre son verre alors que Zoro soupirait.

« Ouais. Globalement, mais… » Il fronça le nez, et Sanji eut un petit rire parce : il pouvait parfaitement imaginer comment Law avait expliqué les choses, et cela n'aurait probablement pas l'air attractif.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être entièrement compris sans une…démonstration pratique. » Répondit Sanji baissant la voix en regardant intensément Zoro. L'épéiste but la moitié de sa bière en une gorgée tout en le fixant.

« Tu… »

« Bien sûr. Si tu le veux. » Sanji reposa son verre de vin, son regard entièrement concentré sur Zoro. « Mais pas parce que tu as pitié de moi ou si tu le fais _juste_ pour apprendre. Je ne suis pas si facile. » Il sourit et Zoro lui rendit à moitié, semblant un peu plus à l'aise.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais. » Répondit Zoro, semblant complètement honnête. « Et, je veux dire, je ne te ferrais jamais ça. Je sais ce que tu…ressens pour moi, et je serais un parfait connard si je prenais avantage de ça juste pour avoir un peu d'expérience. » Continua-t-il, son regard ne quittant jamais le visage de Sanji, et ce dernier fut étonné que Zoro puisse continuer à le surprendre. Il se demanda si l'épéiste avait toujours été si…prévenant, ou s'il était juste plus prudent maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Sanji.

Peu importait la raison, c'était un côté de lui que Sanji n'avait jamais vu dirigé vers lui. Il aurait presque espéré que ce n'était pas maintenant parce que se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Zoro était difficile quand ce dernier était presque gentil avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » Il éclaircit sa gorge et fit un geste de la main. « Tu n'es pas venu avec moi… »

« Je sais. Mais honnêtement, je voulais voir s'il était possible pour nous d'être ensemble quelques heures sans se battre. » Il eut un sourire suffisant et Sanji lui retourna son sourire en prenant une gorgée de vin. Lui et Zoro étaient peut-être fondamentalement différent, évidemment, mais ils appréciaient les mêmes valeurs chez les autres. Ils savaient aussi parfaitement ce qu'il fallait pour énerver l'autre, ce qui plus que tout le reste convainquait Sanji que la plupart du temps Zoro le faisait exprès.

Se battre avec Zoro était amusant cependant, donc il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en souciait beaucoup.

Leur nourriture arriva à ce moment-là, et Sanji fut agréablement surpris par la fraicheur des fruits de mer et par la sélection d'herbe du plat. Comme prévu, Zoro avala son repas comme s'il n'en sentait pas la saveur, mais Sanji le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour dire qu'il appréciait vraiment sa nourriture.

Et si cette soirée n'avait rien prouvé d'autre, au moins Sanji savait maintenant qu'ils _pouvaient_ passer quelques heures ensemble sans se battre.

Même si, pour dire la vérité, il l'avait toujours su.

000

Le majeure partie de leur retour à l'auberge fut silencieuse, Sanji fumant pensivement alors que Zoro fixait haineusement le sol, parce que apparemment il n'avait pas réalisé combien de la bonne nourriture coûtait. Sanji avait offert de payer la note, parce qu'il avait pu négocier pour une partie de leurs provisions, et il lui restait beaucoup d'argent du montant que Nami lui avait donné. Zoro avait cependant insisté pour payer sa propre nourriture et le cuisinier l'avait laissé faire.

Si l'un d'entre eux avait pris en charge la totalité de la note cela aurait trop ressemblé à un rendez-vous. Et Sanji savait qu'ils n'étaient encore pas près de _ça_.

L'auberge était accueillante, pittoresque et bien entretenue. Ils se stoppèrent dans le hall et Zoro traina des pieds avant de demander. « Tu es dans quelle chambre ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Sanji inclina sa tête sur le côté, habituellement Zoro ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose.

« Et ben, cette sorcière m'a coincé avec Franky et Brook, ils vont probablement rester réveillés toute la nuit à faire des blagues de pet. » Grimaça Zoro. « Ce qui veut dire que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper ont l'autre chambre et ils ne seront pas plus silencieux. Et tu n'es pas avec les filles, évidemment. » Zoro lui lança un regard concupiscent et Sanji le frappa gentiment dans la cheville, bien qu'il se dit que c'était principalement parce que Zoro avait appelé Nami 'sorcière' et pas pour sa pique sur ces…préférences au lit. Il savait maintenant que Zoro ne s'en souciait pas, mais il ne serait pas lui-même s'il ne le ressortait pas de temps en temps.

« Désolé, Marimo, mais tu devras gérer les fonctions corporelles de Franky et Brook tout seul. Je reste avec Law. » Dit-il avec nonchalance mais il put voir l'œil de Zoro se rétrécir suspicieux. Sa main agrippa son épaule.

Il semblait sur le point de parler, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la veste de Sanji, mais il le lâcha finalement et se recula en soupirant.

« Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me dire ce qui se passe avec lui de toute façon. »

« Il ne se passe rien. » Éluda Sanji. « Je sais juste qu'il va être un camarade de chambre silencieux. Contrairement aux tiens. » Il tapota la tête de Zoro avant de s'éloigner. « Amuse-toi bien, Zoro ! » Chantonna-t-il, montant les escaliers. Bordel si Zoro n'était pas suspicieux _maintenant_ , il n'y avait vraiment pas d'espoir pour lui.

000

« Et vous avez survécu sans causer de dommage au restaurant. » Law avait vaguement l'air impressionné.

Sanji enleva sa veste et sa cravate, les posant sur une chaise. La chambre était bien agencée avec un grand lit, un canapé, un bureau dans le coin et une petite salle de bain qui était parfaitement acceptable. Il savait qu'il était gâté de vivre avec la plomberie de Franky sur le bateau, mais c'était difficilement primitif.

« On est pas _si_ volatile. » Le chef défit quelques boutons de sa chemise, s'enfonçant dans le lit. Zoro se comportait plus prudemment autour de lui depuis que Sanji avait avoué ses sentiments cette nuit-là. Au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise, ils avaient apparemment trouvé une sorte d'équilibre étrange. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce que Zoro avait prévu, mais c'était _beaucoup_ plus facile pour Sanji de justifier ses sentiments quand il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement incompatibles.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr que c'était de l'amour, ou s'il s'était juste convaincu que ça devait l'être, mais son désir d'être _quelque chose_ de plus qu'ami avec Zoro n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Et maintenant que l'épéiste apprenait volontairement des choses sur le sexe, et bien…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, au fait ? » Il réalisa après l'avoir dit qu'il était probablement trop vague, mais Law esquissa un sourire.

« À propos du sexe entre homme ? Les bases. J'ai essayé de ne pas l'effrayer. » Promit Law et Sanji comprit que ce serait tous les détails qu'il aurait.

« Il m'a dit qu'il pense que tu es sexy. » Sanji se frotta les yeux, et quand il le regarda à nouveau Law semblait un peu choqué. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Le médecin secoua la tête. « Il ne me semble pas être quelqu'un qui prête beaucoup d'attention à ce genre de chose. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse normalement, mais toi… » Sanji déglutit en s'asseyant, il fit un vague geste de la main et Law se rapprocha lentement. « Tu es putain de… » Il soupira, tirant sur le poignet de Law pour qu'il tombe à moitié sur le lit. Il encercla sa nuque avec ses bras. « Tu es putain d'attirant, d'accord ? »

Parmi toutes les possibilités Law semblait coupable, et Sanji se demanda s'il n'accepterait jamais un compliment sans penser qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était si différent de Zoro pour ça. Bien que tous les deux aient un air de bravade qui intimidait la plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient, celui de Zoro était majoritairement vrai alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus évident que celui de Law était une façade prudemment construite.

« Tout comme toi. » Répondit Law après quelques instants de silence, se penchant, Sanji sentit sa respiration tressautée avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Il savait que cela ne faisait pas partie de l'accord.

Ce n'était pas désinvolte, ce n'était pas non plus du réconfort, et cette fois-ci ce n'était même pas sexuel. Law l'embrassait parce qu'il le voulait et c'était une surprise en soi, bien qu'elle soit bienvenue.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Law se recula pour l'interroger, et Sanji pensa absentement qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas mais… et merde, c'était bon, et aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait que ce n'était rien de plus que temporaire. Il dût mettre trop longtemps à répondre, cependant, car Law étouffa un souffle d'énervement et commença à se déplacer.

Sanji plaça sa jambe au-dessus de sa taille, le gardant là. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Law et le força à rencontrer ses yeux. « C'est bon. » Promit-il. « J'n ai envie. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Law n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il avait arrêté d'essayer de s'en aller et se rapprocha même un peu.

« Ouais. » Il hocha fermement la tête, tirant à nouveau Law et se disant d'arrêter de penser autant.

Parce que c'était facile. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne le soit pas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

* * *

« …Merde. »

« Quel est le problème ? » Questionna Law, à moitié endormi, et Sanji tapota sa poche de chemise avant de soupirer quand sa recherche s'avéra infructueuse.

« Mon briquet. J'ai dû le laisser dans ma veste. » Il jeta un regard vers la chaise où l'objet de son offense était posé, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Et puis, Law était comme qui dirait lové sur ses cuisses, et il ne voulait pas le déranger.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

« Passe-moi une cigarette. » Law secoua la main, Sanji en sortit une et lui passa. Law leva sa main libre et créa une Room. Une seconde plus tard, il avait le briquet en main. « Voilà. »

« Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que ton pouvoir ne peut _pas_ faire ? » Sanji l'alluma gracieusement et soupira, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. « Je veux dire, tu peux l'utiliser pour te téléporter, tu peux faire changer les gens de corps, tu peux enlever les maladies des gens… »

« Hum, ça a ses limites. » Murmura Law, bougeant pour qu'il puisse regarder le chef. « Par exemple, c'est entièrement dépendant de mon endurance. Créer et maintenir une Room d'une taille décente consomme de l'énergie. Si je suis trop fatigué, mon pouvoir est inutile. En plus, ça n'inclut pas le savoir médical, donc la plupart des gens ne serait pas capable de l'utiliser à pleine capacité à moins qu'ils soient un docteur avant. » Expliqua-t-il, plus bavard que d'habitude dans la relative intimité de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait plus que se rouler des pelles, mais Sanji découvrit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment parce qu'il était bien trop fatigué de son shopping de la journée pour faire plus que ça de toute façon.

« Toujours étant, il semble qu'il te convient plutôt bien. » nota-t-il, et Law hocha lentement la tête.

« Il l'est, je suppose. » Concéda-t-il. « Je ne serais probablement pas en vie sans les pouvoirs que cela m'a donné, mais d'un autre côté…et bien, si je l'utilisais vraiment à son plein potentiel, je ne serais certainement pas en vie. » Sa voix changea soudainement, de mauvais augure, et cela fit frissonner Sanji.

« Que… »

« Son pouvoir ultime est de donner l'immortalité. » Dit Law monotone. Sanji était plutôt sûr que sa bouche était grande ouverte après cela, car il n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était _possible_. « Mais pour le faire, l'utilisateur doit abandonner sa propre vie. »

« Putain de merde. » Souffla-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Qui ferait… »

« Je suis sûr que ça a été fait. » Continua Law « ou sinon ce pouvoir en particulier ne serait pas connu par quiconque, mais qui en a bénéficié, je ne sais pas. Cela m'a toujours semblé un peu trop indiscret de toute façon. » Il garda son ton léger, pas très perturbé par l'information.

« Un peu trop comme jouer à Dieu ? » Questionna Sanji et Law hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de croire en Dieu, mais oui, dans un sens. On n'est pas fait pour vivre éternellement, et même si en tant que docteur je fais de mon mieux pour préserver la vie, je réalise que le pouvoir de donner la jeunesse éternelle contre l'ordre naturel du monde. Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'impression que c'est un pouvoir que quiconque devrait posséder. » Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux maintenant.

Sanji passa ses mains à travers les cheveux de Law, le regardant fermer à moitié les yeux l'appréciant de manière évidente avant qu'il ne parle. « Eh bien, au moins si tu l'as et que tu ne vas pas l'utiliser, ça veut dire que personne de mauvais ne va l'avoir. »

« C'est une manière de le voir. » Law s'assit, étirant ces bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Bon, il commence à se faire tard, et si je connais ton équipage, ils trouveront un moyen de nous réveiller demain matin. »

« Ouais, c'est plutôt certain. » Sanji finit sa cigarette, écrasant le mégot dans une coupelle sur la table de nuit. « Je vais utiliser la salle de bain, à moins que tu en aies besoin… »

« Vas-y. » Law s'enleva finalement de lui, se levant et s'approchant de la fenêtre. Sanji attrapa des affaires plus confortables pour dormir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se changea rapidement, se rinça le visage, il se doucherait le lendemain matin. Il retourna dans la chambre.

Law n'était visible nulle part et Sanji s'inquiéta un moment avant de voir les portes du balcon ouvertes et sortit sur la petite terrasse. La nuit était chaude, l'air humide mais plaisant après le froid extrême de Punk Hazard. Law fixait au-delà l'océan avec une expression illisible sur le visage.

« Hey. » Murmura Sanji, sentant le besoin d'être discret pour une quelconque raison. « Viens au lit. » Poussa-t-il, prenant la main de Law et à sa surprise l'autre homme vint sans dire un mot. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Sanji s'installa de l'autre côté, son dos faisant face à Law et se recroquevillant sur lui-même parce que les choses étaient rapidement devenues gênantes alors que partager le même lit était très différent de juste être allongé sur un canapé ensemble

Il sut plutôt rapidement que Law n'était pas à l'aise non plus, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Il poussa finalement un lourd soupir de défaite et Sanji le sentit se rapprocher.

Tendant son bras en arrière, il attrapa le poignet de Law et le plaça autour de sa taille, il se recula pour que leurs corps soient collés.

Law ne dit rien, mais il arrêta effectivement de gigoter et se détendit contre le blond, sa respiration se stabilisa presque immédiatement. Sanji se sourit à lui-même, sachant que s'endormir ne lui prendrait pas longtemps maintenant qu'il était tous les deux confortables.

Il avait raison.

000

Il trouva Zoro à l'extérieur le matin suivant, appuyé contre un palmier non loin de la plage, ronflant doucement. Sanji donna un coup de pied distraitement à la chaussure de l'autre homme, tenant une tasse de café dans ses mains et portant un large sweat qui, oui, appartenait à Law, mais il voulait marquer son point.

« Incapable de dormir ? » Demanda-t-il une fois que Zoro eut baillé pour se réveiller, et l'autre homme cligna des yeux.

« Pas avec eux. Je pense qu'ils essayaient de composer la première chanson au monde utilisant uniquement des pets et des rots. » Grogna-t-il. Sanji ricana et s'assit à côté de lui, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Il lui passa le café après un moment.

« Il n'y a pas de rhum dedans, mais je me suis dit que ça irait. » Murmura Sanji, Zoro prit une gorgée de café sans se plaindre. « Je t'offrirai bien de dormir dans notre chambre, mais il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

« Tu couches avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sanji reprit la tasse et essaya de rassembler ses pensées, parce que oui, ils ne se cachaient pas une seule seconde, mais il ne pensait pas que Zoro serait _aussi_ direct à ce sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Cuistot. » Grogna l'épéiste. « Vous dormez dans le même lit, tu portes ses vêtements, et l'autre nuit tu te baladais avec des couettes et je sais parfaitement qu'il était la seule personne sur le pont. »

Zoro ne sonnait pas en colère ou autre, juste un peu insulté et Sanji n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je ne suis pas. » Décida-t-il éventuellement. « Je veux dire oui, on s'est….amusé, mais ce n'est pas jusqu'à… »

« La pénétration anale ? » Questionna Zoro en haussant un sourcil, et Sanji ricana.

« Oh mon dieu. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé ? »

Le sourire de Zoro était une réponse suffisante et le chef roula des yeux car ouais, il aurait pu parier que Law l'avait formulé comme ça.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda alors Zoro, et Sanji haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est putain d'excitant, et on le veut tous les deux. C'est tout, cela dit. » Promit-il.

« Donc tu n'es pas amoureux de lui. » Zoro fronça les sourcils et Sanji explosa de rire parce que l'idée était absurde et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment Zoro était arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Non, idiot. J'ai peur que tu es jeté un genre de sort de Marimo sur moi parce que tu es le seul pour lequel je ressens ça. » Dit-il aussi provocant que possible, même s'il était de plus en plus convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait pour Zoro n'était pas si éloigné de ça qu'il l'avait originalement pensé. « Mais de toute évidence tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments, et je ne vais pas rejeter un homme attirant, surtout s'il n'y a aucune chance que des émotions soit impliquées. »

« Tu n'avais pas dit que le sexe avec des sentiments est mieux ? » Demanda suspicieusement Zoro, et Sanji haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais c'est quand même bon. » Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa distraitement les vagues. Ça allait probablement être une chaude journée ensoleillée et il attendait avec impatience le fait de ne rien faire pour une fois.

« Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? » Insista Zoro et Sanji fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il insistait autant.

« Est-ce que ça importe ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, réalisant qu'il évitait la question. « Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon, donc même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Répéta Zoro, serrant ses poings avant de se retourner, posant sa main lourdement sur l'épaule de Sanji. « Dis-moi la vérité, Cuistot. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Sanji s'autorisa un sourire arrogant, parce qu'il pouvait sentir l'air presque craqué sous la tension entre eux, et peu importe ce qu'il en sortait, c'était du progrès.

« Parce que… » Grommela Zoro, semblant incapable de trouver les mots qu'il voulait dire. Il attrapa le menton de Sanji, se rapprochant. « Parce qu'il te mérite pas. »

« Et toi oui, hmm ? » Souleva Sanji en gardant un ton léger même si son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Merde, il avait pensé que Zoro deviendrait possessif, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Law serait en danger à cause de cela. Mais Zoro avait l'air prêt à débarquer dans la chambre d'hôtel et de croiser l'épée avec l'autre homme.

« Je… » Zoro se pencha en avant, une lueur presque hésitante dans son œil. Sanji pressa ses mains contre le torse de l'épéiste, le maintenant en place.

« Ne le fais pas. Pas si tu ne le penses pas. » Dit fermement Sanji, parce qu'il n'allait pas être une sorte de…prix à gagner.

« Je ne le ferais pas. » Zoro se recula et déglutit. « Ce ne serait pas juste envers toi. » Il s'assit contre l'arbre en fixant les vagues. Sanji soupira et prit une autre gorgée de café. « Donc tout ça…tu l'as fait pour me rendre jaloux. »

« Ouais. En partie. » Admit Sanji avec un grimace. « Ça sonne probablement horrible, mais tu sais, parfois tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte. »

Zoro grogna mais ne répondit pas, semblant toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

« Donc ? » Insista Sanji, pressant son bras contre celui de Zoro. « Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

« Tu es un enfoiré. » Répondit Zoro, mais il n'y avait pas de malveillance dans ses mots. « Et honnêtement, j'essaye toujours de comprendre. Je te connais depuis des années et jusqu'à quelques jours je n'avais jamais songé à être avec quelqu'un de cette manière. » Il fit courir ses doigts contre la garde de son sabre blanc. « Je suppose que je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. »

« À Law ? » Sanji ricana. « Écoute, j'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu agisses comme une sorte de figure parentale qui me dise avec qui je peux et ne peux pas coucher. C'est un mec bien, et tu vas devoir me faire confiance quand je dis que je le sais. » Il n'irait pas raconter l'histoire de Law à quiconque, mais il espérait que cela suffirait à apaiser Zoro pour le moment.

« Écoutes, juste...soit prudent avec lui. Je le couperais en deux s'il pose un doigt sur toi que tu ne veux pas, et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui il ne sera même plus capable de se remettre en place. » Zoro fronça les sourcils et enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine de Sanji. Le chef sourit intérieurement parce que maintenant que Zoro s'était un peu calmé, c'était presque…mignon à quel point il était protectif.

C' _était_ du progrès, d'une certaine manière, mais jusqu'à ce que Zoro ait fait le tri parmi tout ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sanji puisse faire pour l'aider.

« Et bien, ne pense pas trop fort ou tu vas te faire mal. » Il se leva et frappa gentiment le genou de Zoro, récupéra la tasse de café et se retourna.

« Connard. » Marmonna Zoro, bien que ses insultes ne contenaient plus aucune animosité. Au moment où Sanji atteignit la porte arrière de l'auberge, l'épéiste n'avait toujours pas bougé.

000

« Merde. » Sanji lança sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai besoin de… » Il grogna alors que Law faisait glisser ses dents le long de son cou, trois doigts enfoncés dans les fesses de Sanji.

Sanji lui avait dit que Zoro savait à propos d'eux, enfin qu'il avait deviné. Law avait presque eu l'air inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Zoro n'était pas plus près de réaliser qu'il ressentait un amour profond pour Sanji et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour arrêter leur arrangement.

« En plus, » Avait rajouté Sanji, enlevant le sweat qu'il lui avait emprunté, il lui lança un sourire goguenard. « Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de me prendre. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu. Mais Law l'allumait maintenant, Sanji tombait presque en morceaux sous ses mains avant même que Law soit proche d'être en lui, ce qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer :

« Cela fait un moment. Tu es sûr que je t'ai suffisamment préparé ? » Law, maudit soit-il, n'avait pas l'air affecté du _tout_. Sanji laissa échapper une plainte étranglée qu'il espérait se traduiser en 'Je vais te frapper si tu ne baises pas _tout de suite_.' Mais apparemment le message était clairement passé parce que Law embrassa son cou et sortit ses doigts.

Le torse de Sanji s'alourdissait, son corps couvert de sueur. Il enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux d'un mouvement de main irrité alors que Law lubrifiait son pénis et se rapprochait.

« Comment veux-tu faire ça ? »

Sanji ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, à bout de souffle, à la place il entoura la taille de Law de ses jambes et le poussa contre lui, cela serait une réponse suffisante. Law passa une main dans son dos et souleva ses hanches.

« Détend-toi. » Murmura le médecin, et Sanji le fit, laissant son corps se relaxer dans son étreinte, il grimaça seulement un instant quand Law le pénétra. C'était une sensation à laquelle il devrait à nouveau s'habituer, mais Law l'avait remarquablement bien préparé et il ne ressentait aucune douleur. « C'est bon ? »

« Ouais. » Sanji enroula ses bras autour du coup du chirurgien, son corps presque plié en deux. « Bouge. »

Law obéit, bougeant ses hanches avec une intensité que Sanji n'attendait pas. Il cria de surprise, couvrant sa bouche de sa main et fusilla l'autre homme du regard.

« C'est trop ? » Demanda innocemment Law, et Sanji lui donna un coup dans les côtes avec son talon.

« Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. » Marmonna-t-il. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Law et tira dessus pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Il ne faisait plus que respirer dans la bouche de l'autre, surtout quand Law commença à nouveau à bouger, mais ça lui permettait d'étouffer ses gémissements, parce qu'il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas réveiller la totalité de l'hôtel.

Les sourcils de Law étaient froncés, et il se concentrait fortement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, balançant ses hanches dans un rythme que Sanji trouvait facile à suivre. Il ancra ses talons dans le dos de Law et bougea avec lui, le pénis de Law frottant sa prostate alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus.

« _Putain._ » Haleta Sanji, incapable de penser à d'autres mots, et Law rigola contre ses lèvres avant de bouger encore plus vite. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses hanches tremblèrent un peu avant que son rythme devient erratique. Sanji serra les dents, une main toujours dans les cheveux de Law et l'autre autour de son coup pour qu'il puisse se soulever un peu plus, laissant Law le baiser aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il savait que Law était proche, l'autre homme ayant lâché un son qui aurait été une plainte pour n'importe qui d'autre mais Law l'arrêta avant de l'avoir complètement formé, son corps entier tendu. Son visage était toujours obstinément neutre, mais son corps le trahissait et Sanji prit avantage de cela.

« Fais-le. » Ordonna Sanji, essayant d'être aussi confiant que possible. « Jouis. Je veux te sentir en moi. » Murmura-t-il, et Law fit le son d'un animal blessé avant de trembler et d'atteindre l'orgasme. Sanji l'embrassa pendant, et entendit le souffle de Law tremblait alors qu'il se laissait porter par son orgasme.

Sanji baissa sa main pour se masturber, son corps lui _hurlant_ de se soulager à ce point. Law écarta sa main et prit le contrôle. Cela ne prit que quelques allers-retours avant que Sanji ne sente son orgasme le submerger, sa tête partit en arrière et son corps s'arqua jusqu'à ses limites.

Sa force l'abandonna au moment où il finit, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit en entrainant Law avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux suants et collants et le pénis de Sanji était coincé entre eux, du sperme étalé sur leurs estomacs ainsi que sur le poignet et la main de Law.

C'était délicieusement obscène et Law avait l'air complètement hors d'état, beau et vulnérable à la lumière de la lampe. Ils se fixèrent un moment le temps que leur respiration et leurs battements de cœur se soient calmés.

« Cela…valait l'attente. » Décida Sanji, riant. Il grimaça quand Law se retira mais l'autre homme semblait content de rester allongé sur lui pour le moment.

« J'en suis ravi. » Murmura finalement Law, embrassant le bout du nez de Sanji dans un geste joueur avant de se lever tremblotant et il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, toutes traces de sa grâce naturelle disparues. Il revint avec une serviette humide et nettoya Sanji avec une tendresse qui le surprit avant de se le faire pour lui-même. Il lança la serviette sur le côté et rabattu les couvertures pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'y glisser.

Sanji s'étira pour atteindre ses cigarettes, se redressant pour s'appuyer sur la tête de lit, et en alluma une. Il se jura de ne plus passer deux ans sans avoir de sexe à nouveau.

Pas quand c'était aussi bon.

000

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. »

« Humm ? » Law se tourna à moitié pour le regarder. Sanji tira la couette jusqu'à son menton, sa cigarette prudemment mise de côté. Il espérait que Law serait accordant à la tombée de la nuit qu'il l'avait été après le tour de garde de Sanji sur le navire.

« Quand on… Je veux dire, je crois que tu aimes ça, mais en regardant ton visage n'importe qui penserait que tu le détestes secrètement. » Mentionna-t-il, espérant que Law ne se vexerait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Law écarta brusquement Sanji. « Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été capable de véritablement sourire depuis que j'étais enfant. » Son ton était dédaignant, et Sanji se demanda si Law allait _finalement_ lui offrir un aperçu plus approfondi de son passé ou s'il allait juste se refermer à nouveau.

« Okay. Tant que ça te convient. » Il décida que presser Law pour obtenir des informations était une perte de temps et se tourna sur le côté, se préparant à s'endormir. Il _devrait_ vraiment se lever et aller dormir sur le sofa ou autre, parce que même s'ils avaient dormi ensemble la nuit précédente il y avait une grosse différence entre dormir complètement habillé et nu post-orgasme mais il avait la flemme de bouger.

Il était prêt de s'endormir quand il entendit Law parler à nouveau, sa voix presque un murmure dans le silence. « Tu viens de North Blue. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de White City ? »

Sanhi fronça les sourcils, il ne savait ce que cela avait à voir mais… « J'avais 5 ans quand elle a…été détruite. » Commença-t-il lentement. « Je sais que…la rumeur disait que les habitants étaient infectés et qu'ils devaient être…exterminés pour empêcher quoiqu'ils aient de se répandre, mais… »

« Propagande du gouvernement. » Grogna Law. « C'était un empoisonnement… empoisonnement au plomb et ce n'était pas du tout contagieux, mais le gouvernement a décidé que trouver un remède causerait trop de problème et que juste…tuer tout le monde avec l'excuse qu'ils étaient une menace pour la santé publique était un meilleur plan. » Sa voix était froide et Sanji se tourna pour pouvoir le regarder. « Je suis né là-bas. C'était chez moi. Le jour où ils… J'ai vu mes parents mourir devant moi. Mes amis sont tous morts alors qu'ils essayaient de monter sur un bateau qui devait les amener en sécurité. L'hôpital où mon père travaillait, où ma sœur était traitée, a brûlé devant mes yeux. Ça a été le dernier jour où j'ai été heureux. » Gronda-t-il, ses dents dévoilé dans un rictus, et Sanji eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans l'estomac car il avait du mal à respirer.

« Putain de merde, Law, je… »

« Je me suis échappé en prétendant être mort et en étant collecté avec les…les cadavres. Même si je savais que j'allais mourir, je ne voulais pas le faire ici, et je voulais… » Il expira doucement, fermant les yeux. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle beaucoup, comme tu l'as sûrement deviné. Au moins, je t'ai peut-être donné plus qu'une raison pour être un bâtard au cœur de pierre, et je sens que je te dois au moins ça. » Il regardait Sanji mais son expression était toujours vide et le chef ne savait que faire.

« Comment tu… Je veux, tu es vivant…ton fruit ? » Tenta-t-il et Law hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je n'avais aucune chance jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Corazon, mais comme tu le sais, ce chapitre a fini pratiquement de la même façon. Ma vie a été une longue série de perte de toutes les personnes qui m'importaient, et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle je suis réservé. Je ne sais pas si je suis… » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, sa voix se brisant un peu.

« Hé, mon putain de _nom_ signifie tragédie au moins tu n'as pas ça au-dessus de toi. » Murmura Sanji, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Merde, faire naufrage et être coincé sur un rocher pendant deux mois sans nourriture n'a pas l'air aussi horrible maintenant. »

Law le regarda avec surprise, clignant lentement de ses yeux dorés, presque lumineux dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Sanji réalisa que bien qu'il ait poussé Law à révéler son passer il n'avait jamais de détails à propos du sien. « Il semblerait que tu avais raison quand tu as noté qu'on avait tous les deux des démons dans notre passé. »

« Ouais, apparemment. » Sanji fixa l'obscurité, pensif. Et en toute honnêteté, il devrait se sentir mieux que Law lui ait finalement donné les informations qu'il voulait savoir depuis un long moment, mais maintenant il n'était pas si sûr. Parce que même que si cela en disait beaucoup sur la raison pour laquelle Law était comme il était, Sanji n'avait pas la moindre idée s'il y avait une chance qu'il change un jour. Certaines cicatrices étaient trop profondes, supposa-t-il, et Law avait les plus profondes qu'il ait jamais vues. Pourtant, l'autre homme n'était pas _obligé_ à dire quoique ce soit, et il en avait dit beaucoup. Il décida qu'il ne serait pas juste de ne pas reconnaître ça, au moins, il se racla donc la gorge et s'assit. « Je suis…heureux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance maintenant pour me raconter ça. »

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas des informations dont tu abuserais, si quiconque voudrait bien croire qu'il y a des survivants de Flevance. »

Il sonnait définitif et Sanji était parfaitement d'accord avec le changement de sujet puisqu'il n'était _toujours_ pas sûr de la façon de réagir. Il sentait qu'il devrait faire à Law un véritable câlin cette fois-ci…ou autre chose…Mais il n'espérait pas que cela se déroule aussi bien. Pourtant…

Law fixait le plafond sans ciller, les draps dans son poing serré sur sa poitrine, et Sanji décida qu'il accepterait les conséquences de ses actes et se rapprocha. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Law et cala son nez contre son épaule.

Law soupira, détendant son emprise sur les draps, et bien qu'il ne fit pas un mouvement pour retourner l'étreinte, il n'essaya pas non plus de partir.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois, il y a longtemps, que le véritable désespoir n'existait pas parce qu'il a toujours une personne qui te trouvera et te tendra la main. » Murmura-t-il finalement, et Sanji déposa un baiser sur son épaule en le serrant un peu plus fort.

« Et bien, je sais pas si c'est vrai, mais aussi longtemps que tu es avec nous je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu as sauvé la vie de notre capitaine, on te doit au moins ça, en plus…Luffy t'aime bien. Curieusement. » Ajouta-t-il, et Law esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas un véritable sourire, mais c'était mieux que l'expression vide qu'il avait depuis que la conversation avait commencé.

« J'étends la même courtoisie à vous tous. » Admit-il finalement, et Sanji passa son pouce sur la hanche, se souriant à lui-même.

« Bien. Quoiqu'il arrive, aucun d'entre nous n'a à s'inquiéter. » Décida-t-il, fermant les yeux et espéra que Law ne changerait pas d'avis et n'essayerait pas de le repousser ou autre.

Il ne le fit pas et il plaça sa main sur le dos de Sanji d'une manière qui était toujours maladroite, mais le chef se dit que c'était à prévoir.

Une légère pointe de peur le traversa juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, parce que aussi intime que cela soit-il, c'était _confortable_ et la dernière chose que leur arrangement était censé produire était de réels sentiments de quelque sorte.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Zoro, bien sûr, mais c'était _quelque chose_ et maintenant, il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était, après qu'aujourd'hui Zoro semblait plus proche que jamais de _peut-être_ retourner ses sentiments, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé :** Être amoureux est difficile, surtout quand l'autre personne ne ressent pas la même chose. Quand Zoro le rejette, Sanji trouve du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant. Et si Zoro change éventuellement d'avis, et bien, il sera encore en train d'attendre.

Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji, Law/Zoro/Sanji.

TRADUCTION de So Good So Far de AoiTsukikage.

 **Notes :** Désolé.e pour le retard !

* * *

Il se réveilla alors que quelqu'un lui caressait la tête. Il resta complètement immobile pendant un moment avant de réaliser que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

« Hey. B'jour. » Marmonna-t-il. Les mains de Law s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de continuer, les faisant courir légèrement sur son dos et ses épaules. La réalisation à laquelle Sanji était parvenu avant de s'endormir résonnait toujours dans son esprit mais il se dit qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard... Quand il ne serait pas content et confortablement installé au chaud.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda doucement Law, et Sanji se déplaça un peu, pour jauger à quel point il était courbaturé. Cela n'avait pas l'air si terrible, cependant, il se doutait qu'il le sentirait pendant longtemps.

« Bien. » Décida-t-il, avant de se tourner complètement vers Law, il ferma à moitié les yeux. « Quel heure est-il ? »

« Milieu de matinée. » Law lança un regard vers la porte du balcon. « Pour le moment ton équipage ne nous a pas encore dérangé, mais je ne peux pas dire combien de temps ça va durer. »

« Pas longtemps les connaissant. » Marmonna Sanji, se laissant dériver.

« Donc M. Zoro nous a découvert, n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota Law quelques secondes plus tard, et Sanji fronça le nez car, et bien, ça avait plombé l'ambiance.

« Ouais. Ce n'est pas comme si on était subtil à ce sujet. » Murmura-t-il. « Mais il semble plus avoir un problème avec toi qu'autre chose. »

« C'est le cas de la plupart des gens. » Nota Law, n'ayant pas du tout l'air en colère. « Bien que je suppose que je n'essaye pas vraiment de les convaincre du contraire. »

« Parfois, c'est plus prudent de prétendre que tu t'en fiches. » Répondit Sanji, il ne le savait que trop bien.

« Hum. » Accorda vaguement Law, ses doigts ne cessant jamais leur mouvement presque hypnotique sur la peau du cuisinier. « J'ai été comme ça d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne et j'ai du mal à me souvenir si j'étais pareil étant enfant. J'en doute. Du moins, je ne les repoussais sans doute pas autant que maintenant. »

« Tu as suffisamment de raisons pour ça. » Sanji frotta son nez contre le cou de Law en soupirant. Il ne pouvait même pas appréhender ce que Law avait traversé, perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait non pas une mais deux fois. Une partie de lui avait mal en songeant que Law avait été seul pendant toutes ses années.

« Peut-être. » Law n'avait pas l'air d'être entièrement d'accord. « En parlant de ça, je t'ai raconté énormément de choses sur mon passé mais toi tu n'as pas révélé plus que les basiques. Je pense que tu m'en dois une. » Il fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Sanji à nouveau, ses doigts se resserrant et tirant la tête du blond en arrière. Sanji déglutit en tremblant légèrement. Il ne savait pas si Law essayait d'être séduisant ou si sa voix était sexuelle peu importe ce qu'il disait, mais ce n'était pas bon pour sa libido.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. » Admit Sanji. « Je n'ai jamais réellement connu mes parents, et tout ce dont je me souvienne c'est de trainer autour des cuisines des bateaux jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour faire du boulot d'ouvrier. Puis j'ai été coincé sur un caillou avec un pirate qui a fini par m'apprendre à peu près tout ce que je connais sur la cuisine _et_ le combat. » Il leva les yeux vers Law qui avait relâché sa prise, glissant sa main le long du dos de Sanji. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un homme que j'ai jamais considéré comme mon père et il est toujours vivant… Ce vieux bâtard obstiné va probablement vivre pour toujours. » Il sourit ironiquement. « Parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux, parce qu'ils ont _tous_ perdu quelqu'un proche d'eux, mais… »

« La perte d'un être cher peut rester pour toujours. » Dit doucement Law, sa voix distinctement plus réconfortante maintenant. « Mais c'est une douleur qu'on peut surpasser. Ce que tu as traversé…Je pense que peu de personnes pourront un jour le comprendre. Juste parce que ton traumatisme est différent ne le rend pas moins valide, et de ce que j'en ai vu, ton équipage pense que tu as beaucoup de valeur. »

Sanji n'était pas sûr de la manière de répondre à ça, parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à des choses aussi sincères venant de Law, donc il se souleva et l'embrassa, espérant que ça montrerait sa gratitude. Il savait qu'il avait toujours des problèmes d'estime de soi, et sans prendre en comprendre en compte leur passé, c'était quelque chose que Law et lui avaient définitivement en commun.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se séparait, parce que Law était dans une humeur plutôt sincère, et c'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours été curieux.

« Hmm ? » Law cligna des yeux et Sanji réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été clair.

« Quand on a commencé ça, tu disais que tu voulais juste me baiser. Ceci, » Il fit un geste entre eux. « N'a jamais fait partie du contrat, mais tu ne me repousses pas. Donc il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

« Tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, sale gosse. » Law fit un petit rire. « Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je te trouvais attirant et intelligent. Mais de toutes les personnes de ton équipage, tu es le seul en dehors de ton capitaine qui n'a jamais pensé du mal de moi ou qui ne m'a pas suspecté d'avoir des motivations plus obscures en m'alliant avec vous. » De ce que je sais de toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui reste silencieux quand il y a quelque chose que tu n'approuves pas. Donc je suppose que j'étais…intrigué par toi plus qu'autre chose, à savoir pourquoi j'étais l'exception. » Il fit claquer sa langue et Sanji dut avouer qu'il marquait un point.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il comprenait lui-même, vraiment, parce que normalement, il _était_ suspicieux envers tout le monde. Particulièrement depuis son passage sur l'île des Okamas, il était plus en phase avec ce que les autres personnes ressentaient et il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Il avait toujours été un peu trop sensible envers les personnes dans le besoin, peut-être, mais pas au point de savoir exactement quand quelqu'un avait réellement besoin de leur aide ou s'il mentait.

« Ton capitaine a dit que tu possédais un Haki. » Mentionna Law. « Dans quel genre es-tu spécialisé ? L'observation ? »

« Ouais. » Dit lentement Sanji. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas très bien documenté, mais il y a de solides preuves que ceux ayant des fortes tendances envers ce type de Haki peuvent non seulement sentir le mouvement et les objets, mais aussi les émotions. Peut-être tu n'en es pas conscient, mais si quelqu'un projette ses émotions suffisamment clairement, tu es apparemment assez sensible pour le reconnaître. » Murmura-t-il, et Sanji réalisa qu'il avait raison. Avec Tashigi à Punk Hazard, avec Kin'emon, il _savait_ qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide sans connaître exactement _pourquoi_.

« Merde. » Il fronça les sourcils, parce que cela pouvait définitivement être utile s'il parvenait à le déterminer. Pour autant, cela ne les avait qu'aidé jusque-là. « Donc tu… »

« Quand on parle de ma gratitude envers Corazon, et de ma profonde haine pour Doflamingo, peut-être que je ne peux pas le cacher, peu importe mes efforts. Donc même si tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que j'ai traversé, une partie de toi pouvait le sentir. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été attiré par toi. » Il attira Sanji dans un autre baiser, ouvert et torride qu'il sentit jusque dans ses orteils.

Mais c'était trop, et il pressa une main contre le torse de Law et se recula, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Si ce que disait Law était vrai… ça voulait dire que la sensation que Zoro était en train de se retourner n'était peut-être pas si éloignée que ça. C'était encourageant, au moins, même si Zoro lui-même n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité.

Il devait arrêter cette…chose avec Law, parce que ça allait trop loin et qu'il devait établir des limites avant que Law ne se fasse de fausses idées.

« Pardonne-moi. » Chuchota Law, il posa sa main dans le dos de Sanji. « Si j'ai fait quelque chose que tu n'approuves pas… »

Sanji secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, et quand Law passa ses bras autour de lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sanji, celui-ci resta complètement immobile jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien ne se recule.

« Je comprends. » Son ton était à nouveau froid, et Sanji eut l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur. « Je suppose que _j_ 'étais naïf de croire que tu voyais les choses de la même façon que moi. »

« C'est le cas. » Marmonna Sanji, ne voulant pas laisser Law en colère. « Mais je fais ça pour que Zoro tombe amoureux de moi. » Il voulait être aussi clair que possible, et il entendit Law soupirer lourdement.

« Je le réalise. Je n'ai jamais entretenu d'illusions comme quoi c'était plus qu'une manière temporaire de se relaxer, mais j'ai assumé que tu étais…heureux. Tes actions de la nuit dernière et jusqu'à maintenant semblaient clairement l'indiquer. » Son ton était amer, et bien, Sanji ne pouvait pas le blâmer parce que ses actions étaient confuses pour lui-même, donc il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce dont ça avait l'air pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu as déjà tellement été putain de blessé. » Sanji se tourna pour regarder Law, qui lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne veux pas être celui qui te blessera encore plus. »

« Laisse-moi décider de ça. » Déclara fermement Law. « Tes sentiments envers M. Zoro se sont consolidés depuis des années, et ils sont infiniment plus réels que quoique ce soit que tu pourrais ressentir pour moi après seulement quelques jours. Tu te sens désolé pour moi, peut-être, et tu te soucies de moi car tu penses qu'apparemment je le mérite. J'apprécie cela, certainement, et je me sens…suffisamment confortable pour être un peu vulnérable auprès de toi, mais comme je le vois, te renier une quelconque forme de plaisir pour des hypothétiques sentiments blessés ne sera que néfaste sur le long terme. »

Sanji se tourna vers lui, mais Law avait de nouveau l'air suffisant et à moitié souriant, appuyé sur la tête de lit, un genou replié et la couette coincé entre ses jambes.

« Enfoiré. » Grommela Sanji, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre mais Law pouvait être un bâtard suffisant quand il le voulait.

Le rictus de Law s'agrandit, et Sanji trouva impossible d'être en colère contre lui quand il avait _raison_ , bordel, donc il déroula son corps et bougea à l'autre bout du lit, s'avachissant sur Law. Il se sentait à nouveau épuisé même s'il venait juste de se lever.

Ces putains d'émotions, pensa-t-il amer, mais au final Law avait raison.

Quoiqu'ils aient, c'était bon, et il était trop hédoniste pour se refuser du plaisir quand il lui était gracieusement offert.

Cela pourrait le mettre dans la merde à la fin, mais jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, il essaierait de ne plus sans inquiéter.

000

« On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé hier soir. » Ussop se laissa tomber à côté de lui, soulevant de ses sourcils suggestivement. Il souriait de manière connaisseuse.

« Plus que toi. » Sanji fit tomber des cendres de sa cigarette, pas vraiment surpris qu'ils aient été découverts.

Il n'avait pas été silencieux après tout.

Ussop, cependant, n'était pas réellement un problème, parce que si différents paraissent-ils au premier abord le sniper et lui s'étaient toujours remarquablement bien entendu. Il était inévitable que les préférences de partenaires de Sanji arrivent dans l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations.

« Tu n'étais pas inquiet que Law arrive au milieu ? » Demanda Ussop, et Sanji le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux dire, tu partages une chambre avec lui… Comment tu as fait pour qu'il ne vienne pas ? »

Sanji se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il était à un carrefour critique. Mais bon, Robin et Nami savaient, et il faisait confiance à Ussop pour ne pas raconter ce genre de chose, donc peut-être que la meilleure attitude était l'honnêteté. « Il aurait été extrêmement difficile pour Law d'arriver au milieu de quelque chose dont il fait déjà parti. »

Il y eut un silence d'une bonne dizaine de seconde avant qu'Ussop ne couine, ses yeux plus écarquillés que la normale. Et il bafouilla un instant avant de s'exclamer « _Lui_ ? Tu…couches avec _lui_ ?! »

« Sois discret. » Sanji attrapa le nez d'Ussop pour le faire taire ce qu'il fit. Du moins à propos de Law vu qu'il commença à profusément se plaindre des méthodes de Sanji pour le distraire. « Est-ce que Chopper et Luffy… »

« Luffy dormait. » Ussop renifla, touchant avec précaution l'extrémité de son nez. « Et Chopper a marmonné quelque chose à propos de 'déchirure anale' et de 'lubrification suffisante' avant d'enfoncer son chapeau sur ses oreilles et d'enfouir son nez dans un livre. » Répondit Ussop, Sanji soupira parce que ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça aurait pu l'être. Donc Chopper savait qu'il était avec un homme, mais il savait que le petit renne n'en ferait pas tout un plat. Luffy…et bien, il ne le ferait pas non plus, mais il y avait des chances qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement ce qui se passait entre eux, donc c'était mieux s'il ne posait pas de questions à ce propos. « Mais sérieusement Sanji… »

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre putain, long-nez. » Grommela Sanji, mais il leva les yeux quand Ussop posa sa main sur son épaule.

« J' _allais_ dire que je ne pouvais pas exactement te blâmer. » Ussop lui lança un sourire hésitant, inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté et Sanji suivit son regard.

Ils étaient assis près de la plage qui faisait partir de l'auberge, le jour était ensoleillé et chaud. Apparemment cette île était vraiment un paradis à touristes parce que c'était relativement bondé sur le sable. La plupart de l'équipage était éparpillé, vaquant à leurs propres activités et appréciant leur temps libre. Law était assis à l'ombre d'un grand palmier, complètement oublieux du monde. Il feuilletait un livre, ses lunettes de soleil couvrant ses yeux et il portait uniquement son pantalon. Sanji songea que c'était le plus dénudé qu'il l'ait vu en-dehors d'une chambre.

Sanji n'était pas _contre_ , évidemment, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'Ussop le remarquerait.

« Je pensais que tu étais amoureux de Kaya. » Le taquina-t-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire, et Ussop arbora une intéressante teinte de rouge avant de se racler la gorge.

« Le cœur du grand et magnificient Ussop ne bat effectivement que pour la douce Kaya. » Déclara-t-il triomphalement, pointant son doigt dans les airs pour amplifier ses mots. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d' _yeux_ , et… »

« Ouais. Il l'est. » Accorda Sanji, parce c'était quelque chose qu'il ne nierait jamais.

« Tu n'es pas…Je veux dire, il est genre…terrifiant. » Ussop finit sa phrase d'une petite voix et Sanji lui lança un regard oblique, enlevant sa cigarette de sa bouche avant de commencer à rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il était tout…sombre et effrayant. »

« Tu ne crois pas vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Sanji donna un coup d'épaule au jeune homme à côté de lui, et Ussop marmonna quelque chose qui dit à Sanji qu'il croyait toujours les histoires au sujet de Law. « Il n'est pas…comme ça. Pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle d'en dire plus. » Finit-il, fixant Law.

« Okay. Bien. » Ussop déglutit, enfouissant ses orteils dans le sable avant de demander « Donc…c'est ton petit-ami ? »

« Bordel non. » Toussa Sanji, s'étouffant presque avec sa fumée, parce que la seule pensée que _quiconque_ appelle Law 'petit-ami' était ridicule. « Plan cul, peut-être. C'est juste pour s'envoyer en l'air. » Il lâcha sa cigarette dans le sable avant de l'écraser avec sa chaussure. Il enroula son bras autour de son genou plié.

Ussop ne répondit pas, mais un rapide regard lui montra que ses sourcils étaient froncés et qu'il n'avait décidément pas l'air convaincu.

« Écoute, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Il se racla la gorge, essayant de ne pas être rude mais Ussop n'était pas un idiot et Sanji n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un essaye de rendre ça plus compliqué que ça ne le devenait déjà. « Je peux coucher avec lui si je le veux. »

« Ouais. Bien sûr tu peux. » Ussop acquiesça rapidement. « Rien de mal du tout à ça. » Sa voix était un peu trop aigue et son sourire trop tendu. Sanji savait qu'il n'était pas convaincu une seule seconde.

Il pensait qu'Ussop resterait silencieux à ce sujet, pourtant, puisque que ce n'était aucunement ses affaires.

Du moins, il l'espérait, parce que la dernière chose dont Sanji avait besoin c'était que tout le monde essaye de le convaincre qu'il était acceptable d'avoir des _sentiments_.

Il était près de le réaliser lui-même et il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ça.

000

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient de la glace à l'algue. » Il s'approcha derrière Zoro, qui se retourne pour le regarder et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible que Sanji supposa être une sorte de salutation. « Tu es vraiment bavard aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu t'es _réellement_ fait mal en pensant ? » Il pressa sa main contre le front de Zoro pour faire vérifier s'il avait une fièvre. À sa surprise, Zoro n'essaya pas l'envoyer bouler. « Sérieusement, marimo, tu me fais peur. »

« C'est rien. » Zoro repoussa sa main et avança dans la file pour le stand de glace, Sanji le suivit. « C'est juste…je n'aime pas que tu fasses… _ça_ …avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? » Questionna le chef en croisant les bras. « Ce que je fais avec lui ? Ou ce qu'il fait avec moi ? »

« Il y a une différence ? » Zoro cligna des yeux alors que Sanji roulait les siens, parce que _bien sûr_ ça passait au-dessus de la tête de Zoro.

« _Oui_ , il y a une différence. » Il ne voulait pas en dire plus, attendant que Zoro trouve la réponse par lui-même. Il avait l'air de se concentrer si fort que de la vapeur allait bientôt lui sortir des oreilles.

« Donc, j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai un problème avec lui ou si j'ai un problème avec toi étant avec lui ? » Supposa Zoro, et Sanji claqua son épaule.

« Hallelujah, il a compris ! »

« Oi. » Sanji lui donna un coup de coude et Sanji le laissa faire, parce qu'il y avait indubitablement du progrès. « Je ne le déteste pas… Je veux dire, je ne lui fais peut-être pas confiance, mais je n'ai pas de problème avec lui en dehors de ça. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux être à sa place, pour autant. » Rajouta-t-il rapidement, et Sanji soupira parce que si Zoro était si prompt à nier être attiré sexuellement par Sanji, il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de faire des progrès de ce côté-là.

« Et bien, je te suggère de régler le problème. » Sanji s'avança vers le stand et commanda, rajoutant un autre cône, à la fois parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de bien pour Law et à moitié pour que Zoro le remarque. « Mes sentiments ne changeront peut-être pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester là et t'attendre parce qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas chez lui. Et _spécialement_ pas alors qu'il est putain de bon au lit. » Sanji battit un peu des cils, léchant sa glace aussi suggestivement qu'il le pouvait, et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Zoro rougit un peu et détourna les yeux de lui.

Il tourna les talons aussi gracieusement que possible et s'éloigna, sachant plus que jamais que Zoro _était_ attiré par lui, qu'il soit prêt à l'admettre ou non.

Cependant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sanji allait faire en sorte qu'il _l'admette_.

Il devait juste trouver comment.

000

« Glace ? » Il tendit le cône et Law leva les yeux de son livre. Il le prit et le fixa suspicieusement quand Sanji s'installa à côté de lui.

« Quel genre ? »

« Umeboshi. » Répliqua Sanji sans hésitation, son sourire s'agrandit à l'expression dégouté sur le visage du chirurgien.

« Mon envie d'échanger ta tête avec ce cône est forte actuellement. » Grommela Law, sa voix sombre bien que Sanji sache qu'il n'allait pas exécuter sa menace.

« Je ne te ferrais pas ça. J'ai une règle de ne pas nourrir les gens de chose qu'ils n'aiment pas. » Promit Sanji. Law continua à le regarder suspicieusement alors qu'il essayait la glace mais son visage se relaxa quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun umeboshi.

« Merci. Tu n'avais pas à en prendre une pour moi. » Law semblait incertain sur cette signification. Sanji réalisait maintenant qu'il trouvait les insécurités de Law sur les plus petits détails plus qu'attachant, en partie parce que cela faisait horriblement tâche avec la réputation qu'il s'était bâti.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. » Sanji n'élabora pas plus, laissant Law en tirer ses propres conclusions sur ses raisons. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du capitaine, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur du jour. Il sentit Law hésiter quelques secondes avant que sa main ne se pose plutôt possessivement dans le creux du dos de Sanji.

C'était un geste minuscule, peut-être, mais cela voulait dire beaucoup considérant l'hésitation de Law à le toucher même la nuit précédente.

Law était l'une des personnes les plus renfermées que Sanji ait jamais rencontré et même s'il commençait à faire abaisser ses barrières petit à petit, et ne se souciait pas de ce que deviendrait leur… arrangement. Peut-être un signe clair pour que Sanji commence à faire de même.

Zoro y viendrait, il en était sûr, et peut-être qu'il aurait besoin d'être amadoué mais…

Mais en attendant, il n'y avait rien de mal à apprécier ce qu'il avait.

Et à partir de maintenant, il allait commencer à le faire.


End file.
